Falacias en línea
by Shimizublack
Summary: Ranger K es alguien misterioso. Quien se esconde detrás de aquella oscura habitación. Eddward tiene en secreto una relación de amistad-odio con esa extraña persona. Sin embargo, Kevin intenta averiguar el pasado que esconde Edd, detrás de esos oscuros ojos azules, sumergidos en la oscuridad. Un encuentro detrás de la pantalla, merece… ¿una convivencia? [R! KEVEDD]
1. Detrás de la pantalla

**FALACIAS EN LÍNEA.**

**D**isclaimer: Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenece, sus personajes, personalidades & derechos de autor van para su creador y dibujante _Danny Antonucci_. A medida que creces, tú infancia se arruina (?)

Nathan Kedd Goldberg pertenece a C2ndy2c1d. ¡Los Reverse! Pertenecen a Asphy.

**T**itulo: Falacias en línea.

**P**areja: R! KevEdd. (EddxKevin) [Reverse]

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**R**anting: T.

**G**énero: Yaoi. No estoy segura si colocaré Lemon. Sin embargo, lenguaje… un poco obsceno, insinuaciones homosexuales. Si no les gusta la pareja, con clemencia le pido que no lo lean.

**S**ummary: Ranger K es alguien misterioso. Quien se esconde detrás de aquella oscura habitación. Eddward tiene en secreto una relación de amistad-odio con esa extraña persona. Sin embargo, Kevin intenta averiguar el pasado que esconde Edd, detrás de esos oscuros ojos azules, sumergidos en la oscuridad. Un encuentro detrás de la pantalla, merece… ¿una convivencia?

**A**dvertencias: Kevin es muy lindo (?) No entiendo la gracia de la advertencia. Es una historia corta, creo que de tres o dos capítulos a lo mucho. Tal vez haga un extra donde incluya el lemon, mi sensual Edd es seme ya que es Reverse. Kevin es demasiado adorable vestido de esa forma e.é

Los personajes como dije arriba no me pertenecen, amo a Nathan es demasiado sensual para mí (?)

Es el primer fic que tengo de este sensual Fandom, la primera vez que los vi fue como un flechazo: "E…espera, ¿Qué es eso? ¡Ese es mi Kevin con Edd! ¡DIOS!" como toda Fujoshi estuve _skalteando_ (?) y al final nació esta idea.

Apellidos incluidos por mí, ya que no se muestran en la serie e.é

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

Eddward es todo un amor. Si arruino su infancia no me culpen

[_Mundo alternativo/Reverse_]

**…Shark \**** (•O****•) / Pumpkin…**

**I CAPITULO**

**DETRÁS DE LA PANTALLA**

Ya era una rutina programada por su cerebro. Estaba acostumbrado a sus movimientos, salir de la escuela a las 2:30 de la tarde, subirse en su automóvil, colocar el motor en marcha, dirigiéndose a su casa. Era costumbre que Eddward llegase alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde, dependiendo del tráfico que ocurriera a los alrededores. Almorzara: pizza, hamburguesas, cualquier cosa que estuviera en su nevera.

La casa totalmente sola, sin una sola alma por los alrededores. Era de esperarse, sus padres murieron años atrás, cuando él solo tenía doce años. Quedo bajo el cargo de un tío, quien a la vez era su tutor legal. Trabajaba en otro estado, por lo cual lo veía cada tres meses, no le importaba demasiado, se había acostumbrado a estar siempre solo.

Deslizo el gorro negro de su cabeza, lanzándolo a su cama, su cabello negro alborotado se encontraba regado por su cuello y algunos flecos rebeldes cayeron en su frente, sus ojos rasgados de color cian se mostraban apagados, oscuros como si con el simple hecho de verle te sumergías a un mar de oscuridad. Dirigió una de sus manos hasta un lado de su oreja, sintiendo el par de pearcing quienes se ubicaban en aquel lugar. El collar con etiqueta de plata que tenía en su cuello sonó al momento de tirarse en su cama, encendió la computadora tomando un poco de jugo que se ubicaba en la mesa de un lado. No era necesario buscar algo importante que hacer, todas las tardes tenía una misión y esa era no sentirse tan jodidamente solo.

Abrió la página, no tardo en colocar en funcionamiento su Facebook. Con tan solo teclear rápidamente su correo y contraseña su perfil se abrió.

Leyó las conversaciones sin importancia, muchas de ellas eran realmente graciosas, sobre todo al ver su inicio lleno de _bobos_.

**Nazz Nichols ****▸ Kevin McCartney **

**14 de marzo. **

Kevin, recuerda que tenemos que estudiar para el examen de mañana. Paso por tu casa a las 7:30 con Nat y Rolf. ¡No lo olvides!

**Me gusta ****Comentar **

**A Kevin McCartney, Nathan Goldberg, Nazz Nichols, y Rolf Hidalgo les gusta esto. **

**Kevin McCartney **Hare algunas botanas.

**14 de marzo a la(s) 4:20 Me gusta **

**Nathan Goldberg **¡Es una pijamada en la casa de Kevin! ¡Llevare videos para divertirnos!

**14 de marzo a la(s) 4:20 Me gusta **

**Rolf Hidalgo **A Rolf no le agrada la idea de pijamada. La niña Nazz estará con nosotros. Sin embargo, Rolf llevara a Víctor, a Víctor le gustan las botanas de Kevin.

**14 de marzo a la(s) 4:23 Me gusta**

**Nazz** **Nichols** ¡Iremos a estudiar chicos! Nada de videos. ¡E inclusive a Víctor! ¡La última vez se comió mi cuaderno de texto!

**14 de marzo a la(s) 4:24 Me gusta**

Soltó una pequeña risa de burla, al ver los comentarios. Deslizo sus manos hacia un costado. Marie dijo que iba a ir a su casa a estudiar para ese odioso examen. De alguna manera ese estado le recordó que él también tenía planes para la noche. Frunció suavemente el ceño al ver el chat lleno de bobos e inclusive con aquellos dos con los que andaba. Removió un poco su cabello, al ver que una ventana se abría delante de sus ojos:

**Ranger K**

¡Saludos Edd! ¿Cómo estás?

Hasta que por fin te conectas, tarado.

Bueno, me preparaba para algunas cosas, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Ya pareces mi madre preguntándome todo eso. ¿Qué eres? Un espía.

Jaja, siempre tan gracioso. ¿Activamos la cámara?

Siempre lo hacemos, no sé porque la pregunta.

Ranger K. Aquel extraño hombre que conoció por internet un día que vagaba de un lado a otro buscando algún entretenimiento. "K" era su nombre clave, incluso Edd desconocía su verdadero nombre, lo que si sabía es que con ese tal "K" podría ser él mismo. Podría hablar con claridad, sin ocultar la realidad de las cosas.

K era incluso más misterioso que él. Vivía en la ciudad, ya iba a la universidad era bastante inteligente. Vivía al parecer en un apartamento solamente con su perro, media extrañamente unos 1,82 metros de alto. Su cabello era oscuro, revoltoso por todo su rostro, su cara afilada se mostraba detrás del mostrador. La oscuridad en la habitación siempre era tenue, sus grandes ocelos verdosos resplandecían siempre que se reía.

Esa vez, tenía un largo palillo entre sus labios, un chocolate seguramente. Edd sabía que le gustaban las chocolatinas, y usualmente devoraba una mientras hablaba con él. El menor de los dos, se coloco entre sus cabellos su gorra de color negro cubriendo la cicatriz que sobresalía de su frente, dirigió su mano hasta sus labios quitando los últimos rastros de la pizza, colocándose los audífonos para escuchar mejor.

—Ahora sí. ¿Cómo estás? Edd.

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¿me vez como si fuese tú hijo?

— ¡Hasta allá tampoco! —La sonrisa de K, hizo sonreír a Edd—. ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

—No, nada nuevo.

— ¿Las practicas?

—Geniales, mañana tengo practicas hasta tarde. ¿Te importaría conectarte en la noche?

—Sin problemas. Es extraño si no conversamos —la risa de K sonó varias veces en sus oídos—. Te vez extrañamente… sereno, ¿ocurrió algo interesante?

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada, Ranger —se burlo el menor, sacándole un sonrojo al mayor.

— ¡Que es una forma de llamarme!

— ¿Cuándo me dirás tu verdadero nombre? —K pareció pensarlo, su mano pasó de su barbilla hasta su lengua, en lo que cerraba sus labios guiñándole un ojo—. Algún día te enteraras Edd, mientras seguiremos jugando a esto.

—Como siempre, eres alguien impredecible.

—Edd, ¿Qué sucede con "_ese chico_"? —la pregunta le tomo desprevenido—. Ya sabes, él.

—Oh, no lo sé. Hoy lucia más idiota de lo normal, me pregunto que pasara por su mente de Nerd —la risa de K invadió de nuevo sus oídos. Luego escucho un poco de interferencia, y el cuerpo hacia atrás de K respondiendo algo.

—Lo siento Edd, dejaremos esto por hoy. Tengo un taller que terminar y los chicos ya han llegado. ¿Te conectaras más tarde?

—No, tengo un examen mañana. Estaré estudiando… con una amiga.

— ¿Una amiga, eh?

—No es lo que piensas, bastardo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —la risa de K volvió a resonar—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí, adiós.

La cámara se apago, con ella vio como su amigo se despedía y la ventana era cerrada. Observaba como los comentarios estaban invadiendo el muro de su querido _Pumpkin_, realmente era tan… ¿popular? Soltó un bufido de sus labios con molestia. Subió el volumen de sus audífonos al máximo, perdiéndose en la música que llegaba a sus oídos. Ignorando todo lo demás, lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, las ventanas abiertas de su red social e incluso el sonido molesto del timbre.

Que ceso de un momento a otro, luego el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, las escaleras siendo violadas por unos pies descalzos y el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de par en par. Tenía una mochila detrás de su cuerpo, un gorro de color azul claro y su cabello azul oscuro salía por su cabello. La blusa negra se apegaba a su cuerpo y el pantalón roto se encontraba puesto en sus piernas. La mujer resoplo lanzando su bolso a su amigo quien la ignoraba por completo.

— ¡Eddward!

— ¿Qué? —Respondió de mala gana quitándose los audífonos, su amiga se sentó en su cama cruzada de brazos—. ¿Qué?

—Tenemos que estudiar… ¡No has hecho ni siquiera las botanas!

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, Marie? Solo eres tú.

La chica levanto una ceja observándolo. Eddward lanzo un suspiro de sus labios levantándose del asiento caminando hasta la puerta, Marie le siguió observando de reojo la computadora, riendo suavemente:

— ¿De nuevo el querido Ranger K?

—Sí.

—Esta vez si te dijo su nombre —intrigo a su amigo—, sería bastante… ¿Interesante? saber quién es.

—No estoy interesado en su nombre, con que me distraiga está bien para mí.

—Eres un mentiroso.

Los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, Eddward miro alrededor sin ver absolutamente nada más a parte de Marie:

— ¿Dónde está Lee y May?

—Salieron a hacer algunas compras, para Lee no es necesario estudiar para ese estúpido examen, May seguramente se saldrá con la suya de alguna manera —susurro suavemente, deslizando sus manos por las ollas de la cocina, miraba todo marcado con una etiqueta, aquella costumbre de su amigo no se iba a quitar por nada, rio suavemente—: Sigues etiquetando las cosas, Edd.

—Ya es una costumbre, no se quitara aunque quiera —comento, quitando una etiqueta de la nevera donde decía: _Botanas_. Buscando con su mirada algo de jugo—. Vez a comprar algo de jugo, en lo que preparo las palomitas.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque si.

Marie suspiro, tomando dinero de una de las esferas que se encontraba en la mesa de su amigo. El dinero en efectivo que le enviaba toda la semana —_aparte del que se ganaba en el trabajo_—, Kanker salió de la casa con paso apresurado hasta la tienda. Guardo las manos en su bolsillo observando hacia la casa contraria donde observaba a una rubia sacando a una cabra de patadas de la casa de Kevin. Una gota se resbalo por su rostro, sin embargo, poco a poco levanto su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro saludando a Nazz, quien se sonrojo suavemente con su mano también le saludo. Tímidamente las dos siguieron su trabajo: Marie de ir a la tienda y Nazz de sacar a Víctor ante las represarías de Rolf, quien decía que Víctor era un alma de quien sabe que cosa.

**…Shark \**** (•O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la grandiosa rutina de su vida. A las 2:35 se asomaba por la puerta de la escuela por si no había rastro de abusares. Un poco sucio de grasa, acomodaba sus gafas cuadradas de color negro sobre su rostro. La gorra de color rojo con la escritura de "_Quiz Bowl_" en negro, con sus cabellos anaranjados saliendo por los costados, acomodaba el lazo rojo de su camisa caminando hasta su motocicleta de color rojo.

Le quitaba el candado, aseguraba de nuevo el perímetro y llegaba a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa en estas. A las 2:50 llegaba a su casa, dependiendo del tráfico, sin embargo, al tener una motocicleta no era tanto el tráfico con los carros. Saludaba a su madre que se encontraba en su casa con la comida sirviendo en la mesa, le besaba la mejilla en lo que le preguntaba cómo iba el club: _¡Bien! Estaremos en las semifinales. Nazz y Nat son bastante buenos_. Contestaba con una sonrisa y sus mejillas llenas, su madre reía: _Tú eres el capitán. ¡Suerte con las preguntas! Te iré a ver en las finales._

A las 3:30 subía a su habitación. Lanzaba la mochila a su cama quitándose los zapatos, las medias e incluso su gorra peinado poco a poco su cabello. Encendía su computadora, y colocaba los libros a los alrededores para buscar las tareas por hacer. A las 4:10 abría Facebook, luego de terminar las tareas veía las publicaciones en los muros y luego recorría el suyo para ver cosas nuevas. La publicación de Nazz le hizo reír un poco al igual que los comentarios de los demás.

Abrió el chat y lo vio conectado.

—Eddward.

Kevin se levanto de su asiento, abriendo los cajones donde saco el micrófono que arreglo junto a Nazz, que servía para cambiar la voz del emisor. En un acto que participo de pequeño, utilizo una peluca negra para cubrir su cabello, los lentes de contacto para ver mejor y el micrófono en su oreja.

Deslizo sus dedos por el mouse buscando otro navegador, al abrirlo dirigió sus manos hasta Facebook tecleando un correo diferente, incluyendo la contraseña. Su pestaña abrió en su muro:

**Ranger K**. río suavemente con los comentarios. De su foto de perfil aparecía una calabaza. Tenía unos 40 amigos en su lista. Muchos de ellos conocidos en línea, agradecía conocer a gente alrededor de los lugares que le gustaba crear doble Facebook para hablar de cosas que le gustaban y no ser criticados. Su página, se basaba mucho en mecánica, robótica e incluso en algunos casos comic.

Dirigió su mano hacia la ventana del chat, rio suavemente al saber que: _Eddward Clark está escribiendo…_

Solo era algo que se encontraba en su imaginación, movió su rostro de un lado a otro aquel día que decidió cambiar un poco la visión de las cosas apareció delante de él en cámara, hizo que su corazón se acelerara, sabía que mentía, pero era mucho mejor que vivir la realidad que lo presionaba.

Presiono la pantalla, abriendo la conversación:

**Eddward Clark**

¡Saludos Edd! ¿Cómo estás?

Cerro la ventana, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, observando cómo entraba Nazz acompañada de Nathan & Rolf cargando a Víctor. La rubia discutía con Rolf por haberle ignorado su advertencia en lo que Nathan se acercaba al chico con una sonrisa:

— ¿Eh? De nuevo jugando al Ranger K.

—Ya es costumbre, Nat.

Nazz dejo de discutir con su amigo, observando al ajeno quien se quitaba la peluca lanzándola a un lado de la cama, Rolf encendía la habitación mostrando poster de distintos grupos de Rock, algunos trofeos de las competencias del Quiz Bowl, y las gafas a un costado. Se quito los lentes de contacto colocándose sus anteojos para luego su gorra, que fue puesta en su cabeza por Nazz.

— ¿Es necesario vivir ese mundo de mentiras?

—No lo sé. Es mucho mejor que la realidad, él es mucho mejor detrás de una pantalla que físicamente…

—De nuevo vamos con esto. Kevin, ese sujeto no es buena persona.

— ¡Lo es Nazz! Lo es. Soporta a "_Ranger K_" a pesar de que ni siquiera dice su nombre.

—Debe ser un juego para él.

—La niña Nazz tiene razón, chico Kevin. Rolf opina que debes decir la verdad.

— ¡NO! —el grito fue de Kevin, Nazz y Nathan al tiempo.

—Imposible, lo molería a golpes.

—Kevin quedara en vergüenza en toda la escuela.

—Me matara.

—Lo que debe hacer es eliminar ese segundo Facebook. Ranger K no le hace bien a nadie, a pesar de que no me guste lo admito. Era por diversión, a final terminaste obsesionándote más de lo que estabas —Kevin bajo la mirada, lanzando un suspiro.

—Nazz tiene razón amigo. A lo mejor conocerás a alguien que te valore como lo mereces, eres mejor persona que ese _Double Dork. _

—Eso creo.

— ¡Bien! Comenzaremos con el estudio, Rolf si Víctor se come uno de mis notas… —Nazz no termino de hablar cuando aquella cabra tenía su cabeza metida en los libros ajenos. Arreglo sus anteojos tomando a Víctor de las dos patas sacándolo de la habitación escuchando los llantos de Rolf y como Nathan y Kevin se reían.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había comenzado todo el teatro detrás de aquel secreto que no podía ser revelado al más agresivo de los Ed's? O tal vez, del que antes pertenecía a ese grupo de pequeños estafadores. Kevin no conocía muy bien la vida de Eddward Clark, pero de lo que estaba 100% seguro es que sus padres nunca, pero nunca se encontraban en su casa.

Era el capitán del equipo de natación, el As del mismo por cierto, era conocido como el Tiburón-Edd. Double Shark para algunos. 15 metros bajo el agua, nadaba más rápido que cualquiera. Su equipo de natación estaba dividido en el pelón de pocos cabellos Johnny Flynn; quien era considerado el segundo más rápido en nado de mariposa, junto a Jimmy Debison, quien era el manager. Oh, olvidaba el trozo de madera que cargaba siempre Johnny, Plank. Su rostro le aterraba, así que era mejor pasar de él. Con los que más andaba, el equipo de natación era grande, muchos de sus integrantes eran los atletas más reconocidos de la escuela Peach Creek. Tenían su reputación, el permiso de los profesores.

Vagamente, con su reputación de chico malo, Edd tenía unas notas excelentes, que asombraban al mismísimo Kevin, sin embargo, esa actitud de: _Yo soy mejor que tú, calabaza_. Le quitaba toda la admiración, pero esta desaparecía poco a poco. Logro, aunque no lo admitiera libremente, sus amigos lo sabían perfectamente, que estaba enamorado de Eddward Clark. Desde el día, que lo vio detrás de la pantalla de aquel aparato electrónico, con el rostro perdido y una oscuridad en su ojos increíble, una oscuridad que era más aterradora que la que mostraba en la escuela.

**…Shark \**** (•O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Kevin inhalo un poco de aire asustado. Sus piernas temblaban poco a poco, y su respiración se estaba volviendo intranquila. Nada podía ser peor que eso, sus ojos se estaban llenando poco a poco de pequeñas lágrimas. Delante de él se encontraba el equipo de Natación, quienes resoplaron con diversión observando debajo de sus pies como aquel aparato estaba hecho pedazos. No podía ser verdad, había trabajado arduamente en ese pequeño robot. ¿Por qué le castigaban de esa manera?

—Pero que es esto, el ñoño va a llorar por su animal de metal —soltó uno con burla. La risa de los demás no se hizo esperar.

—Deberías conseguirte una novia antes de un aparato de metal —se burlo otro. Se encontraba solo, Nazz tenía clases de Inglés, Nat se encontraba repitiendo calculo, Rolf se encontraba en gimnasia. Estaba solo, se pego atrás de una de las bancas, tragando seco.

Eddward traía las manos dentro de los bolsillos. A su lado, un hombre alto de cabello rubio tenía varios papeles en las manos. El hombre se detuvo acomodándose las gafas entre los pasillos, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera a su lado:

—Eddward, ¿has pensado en la propuesta?

—Estoy ocupado con el club de natación, no tengo tiempo para la robótica.

—Eso lo sé, pero solo te estoy pidiendo que participes en esta competencia, será luego de la competencia nacional en vacaciones de verano en la cual participaran. Puedes concentrarte en la natación, luego en la competencia de robótica, necesitamos tu talento para esto.

—Hn.

—Saldrás ganando, el premio no solamente es ser reconocidos, si tus robots se venden conseguirás bastante dinero. He escuchado que trabajas en un taller de mecánica automotriz.

—Esa zorra de Marie.

—Tú lenguaje, jovencito.

—Vale, trato hecho —el hombre estiro su mano cerrándola con el maestro de ingeniera robótica de la universidad de la ciudad, en esos momentos daba clases en la tarde a los estudiantes que querían entrar a ingeniería.

Edd se detuvo en seco al ver a sus compañeros de natación salir del taller de robótica, los jóvenes se perdieron por el pasillo cuando el maestro entro a uno de los clubes, aquel lugar… ¿No era? El rubio salió con una sonrisa, moviendo su mano para que Eddward entrara, este le ignoro caminando hasta el siguiente salón, observando cómo los pedazos de robots yacían en el suelo regados, en una esquina…

—_Salutations, Citrouille_~ ¿Qué haces chillando como nena en una esquina? —pregunto con un toque burlesco en sus labios, sin embargo, sus ojos se dedicaban a observar cada parte mecánica de aquel robots hecho pedazos.

Kevin lentamente levanto el rostro, sus labios temblaron ¿qué hacia él ahí? Espera… ¿Él no estaba con esos brabucones? No, ni siquiera lo vio cuando los demás se acercaron a molestarlo. No estaba ni Johnny, ni siquiera Jimmy. Solo estaban el resto del equipo de natación, lo que quería decir que…

—No tiene nada que ver contigo… déjame tranquilo —sollozo suavemente, Edd levanto una ceja agachándose, para tomar el motor rompiéndolo por la mitad con sus manos. Kevin se exalto ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota?!

— ¿Qué eres idiota, Pumpkin? Este robot por lo menos pesaba más de unos 125 gramos, un motor de 10:1 micro HP no te iba a servir, a lo mucho uno de 30:1 micro HP.

Kevin no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Espera un momento… ¡¿Eddward Clark conocía de robótica?! Espera… ¡¿Le estaba diciendo que motor funcionaba mejor en su robot?! Un momento… ¡Ese sonrojo y brillo en sus ojos al tocar el motor! Le hicieron perderse en aquellos ocelos zafiro, el mayor seguía deslizando las piezas en sus manos.

—Tsk… eres un inútil. Este robot nunca llegaría a las semifinales de la competencia de robótica, las piezas son muy pesadas, el incremento de motor implicaría un peso demás. Deberías conseguir piezas más livianas. Agradece que esos tarados lo hubieran roto.

— ¿Qué?

—Eddward, ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Tsk… ese bastardo —Eddward se levanto, girando su cuerpo—. _Au revoir, Citrouille~_

—Esa voz… no era del profesor James… —susurro suavemente caminando hasta la puerta, sentía pulsaciones en sus manos por aferrarse fuertemente a su robots antes de que lo rompiera, abrió suavemente la puerta observando a su maestro hablando tranquilamente con Eddward, quien le contestaba con monosílabos y sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, ahí fue cuando recordó: _¡Alguien nos ayudara a ganar la competencia! Lo convenceré para que se una con nosotros_. ¡¿De dónde conocía a ese idiota?! Quien rayos era… Eddward. Se volvió a sonrojar, mirando hacia atrás, ¿le dio consejos sobre robótica, le dijo que motor podía utilizar y… le llamo idiota por llorar por algo roto. Esa era la primera vez… que no se sentía humillado.

Kevin regreso a su casa. Lazándose a su cama de inmediato, sus padres no se encontraban y tenía que terminar de construir aquel aparato que cambiaba la voz del emisor que estaba construyendo con Nazz para la feria científica. Estiro suavemente su mano probándolo con la computadora, escuchaba su voz y la iba modificando, cuando se detuvo en una comenzó a reír, realmente esta voz era hechizante. Kevin tecleo un número en su celular:

—/_Nat, soy Kevin_/

—/ _¡Hey amigo! ¿Sucede algo?_/

—/_Estoy probando el invento que hice con Nazz, sin embargo, me gustaría recibir criticas constructivas de otras personas. ¿Conoces una página para eso?_/

—/_Hn… creo que tengo una página que te puede ayudar. Te enviaré el link por un mensaje privado en Facebook. ¿Te parece?_/

—/_Claro, gracias_/

Kevin colgó, abriendo la página azul. Pocos eran los que tenía en sus amigos, e incluso ese Eddward estaba entre ellos. No entendía el porqué lo tenía, una vez le envió la solicitud de amistad, pero quería eliminarla de inmediato cuando vio que la habían aceptado. Se alegro de un momento a otro, sin embargo, solo lo tenía ahí, sin hablarle ni nada. Edd tampoco lo hacía, en su muro solo sus amigos podían publicar. Solo una lista de personas que podían hablarle estaba limitada a pesar de que también tenía en común a: Nazz, Rolf y Nat ninguno de los tres podían hablarle: _No se amigo, su muro esta privatizado_. Solo algunas personas pueden escribirle.

Entonces… ¿Por qué él estaba en esa lista?

Reviso su contenedor de amigos en línea, observando el link que Nat le había dado.

**Nathan Goldberg**

¡Ahí te va el link amigo! Oh, antes de que lo abras y te pongas a navegar te recomiendo que te disfraces, ya sabes por si encuentras a alguien.

¿A quién encontrare en una página para recibir críticas constructivas?

Hazlo, y punto.

Tsk…

¿Qué estas planeando Nat? –Cuestión-

¡Algo! –Sonrisa maliciosa-

Kevin busco entre sus cosas encontrando una peluca de color negro, la arreglo encima de su cabeza viendo que le quedaba bastante bien, la arreglo un poco desordenándola en su cabello, se quito las gafas colocándose los lentes de contacto, regalo de su padre y luego una bufanda roja que le regalo Nazz, cubriendo un poco su barbilla.

Regreso al chat.

**Nathan Goldberg**

Listo, ¡Lo he hecho! ¿Ahora qué?

Entra a este link…

Así lo hizo, Kevin entro al link en lo que la abría. Sus mejillas se tornaron de todos los colores, cuando fue a insultar a Nathan este se había desconectado. La página le pidió permiso para acceder, de alguna forma lo hizo. No perdía nada con hacerlo ¿cierto? Nada, más que dignidad. Eran una de esas odiosas paginas en línea donde podrías conocer al amor de tu vida, o eso le habían contado, sin embargo… esa pagina ¡Era 100% homosexual! Estúpido Nathan… Bien, no iba a negar que no fuera homosexual, tenía la certeza de que lo era, sin embargo… ¡No quería conocer a alguien por este lugar! Sus manos temblaron un poco, sin embargo, comenzó a navegar en esta… pero todos sus frutos eran fracasos. Lo único que veía en la cámara eran traseros peludos, moviendo sus vergas de un lado a otro… era totalmente… ¡Asqueroso! Kevin iba a salirse de ese lugar, odiaba la repugnancia, como las personas trataban sus cuerpos como si fueran lo de menos. Tatuajes, falta de higiene, pearcing… todo eso para él era intolerable e inhumano. Iba a cerrar la pestaña cuando parpadeo un par de veces la pantalla, se cambio automáticamente al ver un rostro conocido…

¡¿Eddward?!

No podía ser cierto. Bajo la flecha lentamente de la x de la pestaña, acomodándose en aquella silla. Sus labios abiertos suavemente observaban aquellos ojos entrecerrados, con una profunda oscuridad en estos. Encima de su cabeza habían algunas etiquetas con la letra del mayor, su gorro se encontraba ubicado a un lado y estaba… ¡¿Almorzando?! En su cama. ¡Dios! Es que no tenía modales ese idiota, al parecer no los tenía. Los dos se miraron durante un largo rato, Kevin no se atrevía a hablar. Cuando sus manos temblaron un poco al ver que el ajeno escribía:

**Double Shark**

¿Ranger K? ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese?

Kevin frunció el ceño, dirigió sus manos hacia el teclado para contestarle cuando decidió cambiar un poco aquel funcionamiento.

— ¿Estúpido? Es que acaso no has visto tu Nick mocoso.

Juro haber visto el rostro del ajeno crisparse. Evito reírse, sin embargo, la sonrisa que mostro Edd le helo los huesos, se estaba riendo, libremente sin restricciones:

**Double Shark**

¿Mocoso? ¿Es que eres mayor que yo? No lo parece.

—Puedo adivinar que todavía estas en la escuela. Los adultos no comen en sus camas.

Lo vio chasquear la lengua, sin embargo este no respondió.

—Shark, ¿Qué te paso? Te comiste también los dedos.

**Double Shark**

No jodas, Ranger K. ¿Por qué no cambias la pantalla para buscar a otro a quien molestar?

Kevin se divirtió totalmente con aquello —. Lo mismo me pregunto, ¿Te he agradado? Porque no lo haces tú. Es asombroso que sigas en este lugar lleno de personas repugnantes.

**Double Shark**

Tú estás también aquí, idiota.

—Eso es cierto —se quedo callado—. Si sigues en la escuela… ¿qué haces en este sitio? Es que eres gay.

**Double Shark**

No es de tu incumbencia, idiota.

Kevin guardo silencio, Edd rasco su nunca y comenzó a escribir asombrando al chico:

**Double Shark**

Es solamente curiosidad, no soy gay. A parte, solo lo hago para burlarme de los que vienen a este lugar a presumir sus genitales. Es asqueroso.

— ¿También piensas lo mismo? Es mi primera vez aquí. Entre por una broma de un amigo, supongo que buscaba entretenimiento.

**Double Shark**

¿Y porque te quedaste?

—Un mocoso llamo mi atención.

Juro verlo sonrojado. Kevin rio suavemente contra el micrófono, sintió las manos de Edd temblar en lo que escribía

**Double Shark**

¡¿Qué eres idiota?!

¡Deja de llamarme mocoso! ¡Que no lo soy! Tengo 18 años.

— ¿Así?

**Double Shark **

¡Claro que sí!

—Yo tengo 24, para mi sigues siendo un mocoso.

**Double Shark**

¿No deberías estar en la universidad?

—Mi horario es diferente a los tuyos, Shark. Hay días que tengo clases en la tarde y luego en la mañana e incluso momentos que tengo que ir a la noche interrumpiendo cualquiera de mis actividades.

**Double Shark**

Que emocionante, mira como celebro.

Detrás del mostrador levanto sus manos emocionado. Kevin volvió a reír contra la actitud ajena en lo que deslizaba sus manos hasta el teclado de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde vives?

**Double Shark**

¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Ya te lo dije "Mocoso me has llamado la curiosidad"

**Double Shark**

Tsk…

Peach Creek, en un… _Cul-de-sac_.

—Linda pronunciación del francés, _Requin_~ ¿Estudias francés?

**Double Shark**

Estudiaba, mi madre me enseño de pequeño.

—Eso quiere decir que asistes a la preparatoria de Peach Creek.

**Double Shark**

¿La conoces?

—Vivía por ahí, ahora me hospedo en la ciudad. La universidad me queda mucho más cerca.

**Double Shark**

Vaya… que buena información.

¿Algún dato más que quieras saber? Curioso.

—Hn… ¿Algo más? ¿Seguro que no eres gay?

**Double Shark**

¡Que no!

Sin embargo, se encontraba sonrojado. Kevin aguardo las ganas de reír estando cerca de él, para luego comenzar a teclear suavemente en otro ordenador una clave en especial.

— ¿Te gustaría agregarme al Facebook? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

**Double Shark**

No tengo tiempo para ti.

—Eres un amor~ —se burlo.

**Ranger K**

Ranger K, sale una calabaza en la foto de perfil~ es mi Facebook de trabajo y profesión universitaria.

**Double Shark**

¿No tienes Facebook personal? Seguro que eres real.

—Que grosero. No lo utilizo, lo cerré.

**Double Shark**

Igual, no me interesa.

—Nos vemos, _Madeimoselle_~

Kevin observo las mejillas coloradas de Edd, cerro la pantalla lanzando los audífonos al suelo para correr a su cama donde se encontraba su teléfono, sus manos temblaron suavemente marcando un número bastante conocido para él:

—/_Nat… ¡Ven a mi casa ahora!_/

—/ _¿No me vas a matar, cierto?_/

—/ _¡Es urgente! ¡A que no crees lo que me paso!_/

—/_Adelántame_/

—/_Edd… Eddward_/

—/ _¿Qué paso con el Double Dork?_/

—/ _¡Estaba conectado en esa pagina!_/

—/ _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te reconoció?!_/

—/_Para nada… es increíble… ¡Ven de inmediato!_/

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que Nat?!

—Tranquila Nazz, le dije que se disfrazara antes.

—Eso no es escusa… ¿Cómo era esa pagina?

—Infectada de traseros danzantes, y penes moviéndose de un lado a otro —contesto con la cara azul, los demás también la pusieron de esa forma. Nat lo disimulo un poquito más ya que le encantaba entrar para burlarse de los traseros bailarines.

—Rolf opina que el niño Kevin debe dejar de entrar a esas cosas.

—Que fue Nat quien me paso la pagina.

—Y bien… ¿Tienes algo planeado para él?

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Nat salto de la cama acercándose a los cuatro, acuchilleando su idea. Los demás asintieron emocionados, un poco nervioso asintió Kevin siguiéndoles el juego.

—Utilizaremos a Ranger K para atrapar a Eddward Clark con su más vergonzoso estado. Luego de eso, dejara de molestarnos.

— ¿Es…están seguro? Soy… soy yo quien va a estar en problemas si lo descubre.

— ¡Tranquilo chico Kevin! Rolf mandara al chico tiburón al trasero de su mama si te hace algo.

—Entonces…

—Kevin, tienes que hacerte su amigo.

**…Shark \**** (•O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Kevin reacciono, tenía tiempo que no tenía aquel sueño por el cual comenzó todo aquel juego de las mentiras en línea. Era un mentiroso lo sabía desde el fondo de su retorcido corazón. Pero no podía evitar sentirse como alguien alejado para Eddward. Todavía no conocía cual era su punto débil. Quería ser él, quería que Eddward le dijera que estaba enamorado de Ranger K, sin embargo, Ranger K no era él, ni siquiera existía. A él, le gustaba alguien: _Más pequeño que yo, es anormal… quien sabe, un completo tonto_. Era la descripción, trato de indagar más pero él mismo no podía ir hasta allá, lo denomino: "_Él_"

Era increíble como lo describía ante sus ojos. Deslizo sus manos hasta su teléfono tecleando hasta el Facebook buscando si tenía un mensaje en el muro de Ranger K o en sus mensajes. Nada. Se fue con punto de acosador hasta el muro ajeno leyendo:

**Jimmy Debison **** Eddward Clark**

**14 de marzo. **

¡Capitán! El entrenador ha adelantado las prácticas de mañana. Nos espera a todos a las 6:00 en la escuela. Usted siempre llega puntual, pero no queda de más avisar. La competencia se acerca, ya sabemos a quienes vamos a aplastar.

**Me gusta ****Comentar **

**A Eddward Clark, Johnny Flynn, Marie Kanker y otras 43 personas les gusta esto.**

**Johnny Flynn** Plank dice, que ninguno va a salir ileso.

**14 de marzo a la(s) 7:04 Me gusta A 37 personas les gusta esto **

**Jimmy Debison **Todos son unos debiluchos. Tengo la lista en mano, la publicaré en la página del equipo.

**14 de marzo a la(s) 7:05 Me gusta A 40 personas les gusta esto **

**Marie Kanker **¡Debes pasarme esa lista! Tengo algunas ideas que pueden funcionar.

**14 de marzo a la(s) 7:06 Me gusta A 42 personas les gusta esto**

**Eddward Clark** ¿Quieren dejar de publicar mierda en mi muro? Con un mensaje bastaba. Ensucian mi espacio virtual con mierda cibernética.

**14 de marzo a la(s) 7:06 Me gusta A 45 personas les gusta esto**

Kevin soltó una pequeña risa al leer eso. Los demás comentarios se extendían, Edd se dedicaba a insultar a cada uno de ellos. Después de todo, Eddward era bastante popular entre los estudiantes de la escuela, y fuera de ella. Lanzo un suspiro levantándose de su bolsa para dormir. Nazz se encontraba acurrucada en su cama con montón de hojas a los lados. Rolf se encontraba cerca del armario junto a Víctor quien mordisqueaba entre sueños hojas de papel. Nat se encontraba tirado en el sofá de su habitación con varios cuadernos encima. Se habían quedado dormidos.

Estaban preparados para el examen. Kevin fue el primero en levantarse, levanto a Nazz para que tomara ella el baño primero en lo que levantaba los otros dos vagos. Terminaron de arreglarse, eran las 6:40 cuando llegaron a la escuela. Temprano como siempre, había bastantes personas a los alrededores, la piscina escolar se encontraba llena de los estudiantes observando los calentamientos del equipo de natación, Edd se encontraba en el medio de todos mientras daba indicaciones. Se escuchaba el sonido de la pistola sónica y luego como varios chicos saltaban a la piscina.

—Sí que madrugaron —expreso con falsa sorpresa Nat. También había leído la publicación, a diferencia de sus amigos lo hizo en la noche cuando buscaba "_resultados_" por internet.

—Para algo sirven ese montón de idiotas.

—El tiburón Edd ¿no va a nadar? No parece interesado en competir.

—Bueno, la práctica se ha llenado bastante —los tres giraron su rostro hacia atrás viendo a Marie con una pequeña sonrisa—. Le molesta tener a tanta gente viéndole en las prácticas.

— ¿Fue por la publicación?

—Al parecer, al entrenador no le molesta. Pero Edd es bastante… reservado cuando practica. La última vez el equipo de porristas casi se lanza al agua al no ver a Edd subir a la superficie. Fue divertido.

—Marie… ¿sigue en pie nuestra salida?

— ¡Claro, Nazz! He encontrado a alguien que nos lleve.

—Estoy ansiosa —susurro suavemente despidiéndose. Marie camino hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanas quienes se dirigían hacia la pista de natación donde saludaron a los chicos ubicándose en las bancas.

Eddy al igual que Ed se quedaron observando la figura que se alzaba entre los demás dentro de la piscina. Edd daba órdenes y todos la cumplían a pie de la letra, sujetaba un termómetro caminando alrededor de la piscina. El pasado de Edd era un misterio para todos los presentes, menos para aquellos que lo conocían bastante bien: Marie, Lee, May, Ed e inclusive Eddy. Quienes guardaron silencio, desde aquel accidente. Por esa razón, Edd los alejo de él, solo ellas permanecieron con él, porque sabían todo.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**PEQUEÑO DICCIONARIO.**

_**Salutations: Saludos.**_

_**Citrouille**__**: Calabaza. **_

_**Au revoir : Adiós. **_

_**Requin: Tiburón. **_

_**Madeimoselle: Señorita. **_

_**¡Si le dice señorita! **_

**¡Amo el KevEdd! Sí, bueno es mi primer fic de la pareja. Simplemente se me ocurrió cuando me comencé a meter con ellos. Estaba yo tranquilamente vagando por internet cuando Yaoi salvaje aparece. ¿Kevin y DD? No puede ser… luego comencé a seguir acosando a la pareja hasta que corazones salían de mis ojos. **

**¡Dios si no fuese Fujoshi dijera que mi infancia esta arruinada! ¡Pero esto es una belleza en vivo! Luego… R! de DD me dejo con la boca abierta: Es tan sepsy… hasta que POM se me vinieron tantas ideas a la cabeza que no las podía dejar para después. **

**Espero que disfruten de este corto, pero corto fic. No creo que tenga más de tres capítulos. Los personajes no son míos, personalidades varían dependiendo de mi humor. Los Reverse son más sexy que los originales. Tal vez se me dé por hacer algún fic de mi querido Edd de uke, es muy lindo –corazones- **

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo! **

**¿Algún Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Criticas? **

**Recibo de todo. **

**Si algún apellido os molesto, me disculpo de sobremanera. Busque por todos lados pero no los encontré, a parte estaba buscando apellidos que pegaran con sus nombres y eso fue lo que salió. He de decir que McCarthey para Kevin & Clark para Edd quedaron como anillo en dedo índice. **

**KISS AND HUG.**

**AN-CHAN. **


	2. Double Shark

**II CAPITULO**

**"DOUBLE SHARK"**

**D**isclaimer: Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenece, sus personajes, personalidades & derechos de autor van para su creador y dibujante _Danny Antonucci_. A medida que creces, tú infancia se arruina (?)

Nathan Kedd Goldberg pertenece a C2ndy2c1d. ¡Los Reverse! Pertenecen a Asphy.

**T**itulo: Falacias en línea.

**P**areja: R! KevEdd. (EddxKevin) [Reverse]

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**R**anting: T.

**G**énero: Yaoi. No estoy segura si colocaré Lemon. Sin embargo, lenguaje… un poco obsceno, insinuaciones homosexuales. Si no les gusta la pareja, con clemencia le pido que no lo lean.

**S**ummary: Ranger K es alguien misterioso. Quien se esconde detrás de aquella oscura habitación. Eddward tiene en secreto una relación de amistad-odio con esa extraña persona. Sin embargo, Kevin intenta averiguar el pasado que esconde Edd, detrás de esos oscuros ojos azules, sumergidos en la oscuridad. Un encuentro detrás de la pantalla, merece… ¿una convivencia?

**A**dvertencias: Si daño su infancia no me culpen. Bastante drama, si lloran no es mi culpa, el pasado de Double D. fue doloroso incluso para mí escribirlo. Advierto, no todas las personalidades son parecidas a como ustedes se plantean, el cambio repentino de Double D tiene su propio espacio, para alguien como Kevin entenderlo será casi… eh… dulce entenderlo.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Inhalo con tranquilidad. Sujetaba con fuerza la mano de sus dos progenitores. Un hombre alto de piel bronceada se encontraba sujetando con fuerza su mano derecha, su cabello negro cortado hasta abajo le daba un aspecto serio. Utilizaba un par de gafas cuadradas, dándole un aspecto tenebroso y a la vez serio. Un traje de corte inglés, musculoso y con un cuerpo como un atleta. Ese era Erick Clark, un famoso doctor, dueño de uno de los hospitales más lujosos de Estados Unidos, sus conocimientos iban más allá de la ciencia, investigación, lujos y detalles. Sus afinidades eran perfectas. A su lado, una delicada mano pero se notaba que estaba magullada de algunos cayos por el trabajo sujetaban su izquierda. Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos oscuros, de ojos tan brillantes como el sol de color cian. Daphne Lefevre de Clark. La madre del pequeño, una famosa investigadora. Creadora de las más novedosas maquinas cibernéticas y los programas de seguridad del FBI y la CIA. Francesa, con rasgos americanos pequeños pero una pronunciación perfecta.

En el medio de estos dos genios conocidos como los reformadores del futuro se encontraba su fruto de amor, aquel niño que siempre estaba con ellos sin importar donde fuera. Trabajo, casa, viajes, un amor. Era un niño inteligente, un prodigo de pródigos. A pesar de que sus padres siempre desearon de que fuera un niño normal, alguien a quien no podía memorizar las cosas con facilidad, que olvidaba todo y se ensuciara, era totalmente diferente: Limpio, higiénico, amable, inteligente, sobre todo lo último. Desde pequeño aprendió a manejar las herramientas, a sus cinco años construyo un modelo a escala de uno de los primeros robots de su madre sorprendiéndola. A los seis años descubrió cual era la enfermedad terminal de un niño que jugaba siempre con él a los siete años ya se había leído toda la biblioteca del trabajo de su padre y modificado los robots de su madre… era una belleza. Sin embargo, sus padres estaban tristes… ¡Su pequeño! Era aquel niño que debía estar ensuciándose de tierra, rodando en la lluvia y enfermándose como todos.

Por eso, decidieron mudarse a Peach Creek el viejo barrio en donde se crio aquel hombre de gafas cuadradas. La casa delante de los tres era donde solía vivir, seguía estando a su nombre, era hijo único por lo cual cuando sus abuelos decidieron viajar hacia Europa la casa queda para él. No tenía tiempo de atenderla, por lo cual decidió dejarla a cargo de sirvientas que la limpiaban cada semana, pero llego a un acuerdo con su esposa: _Muchos niños viven en ese lugar, Eddward debe aprender a convivir con los demás. No puede ser como nosotros, debe encontrar la felicidad_. Una felicidad que no se encuentra siendo un genio, absorto en su propia burbuja de inteligencia.

El pequeño se acobardo de inmediato. En la carretera se encontraban un montón de niños jugando, con balones, juguetes, ensuciándose buscando la manera de que la tierra, la madre tierra los bañara. Levanto su pequeña mano sujetándose fuertemente a aquellas correas moradas de su ropa. La camisa roja de Eddward se encontraba planchada y bien limpia, sus medias rojas subían por sus piernas, cubriendo un poco sus zapatos de color azul. El pequeño miraba todo de reojo, observando a los niños jugar, sus mejillas poco a poco sonrojadas al ver tantos niños alrededor. Amplio una pequeña sonrisa, una fila de sus bien formados dientes se mostraron, ya no eran de lecho ¡Había crecido a sus 9 años! La mayoría eran grandes, para él. Su cabello negro se encontraba corto, y sus manos temblaban poco a poco.

—Disculpa… Madre, Padre… ¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunto temeroso, ante la mirada de los niños ante su pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es? Eddward, es nuestra casa. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Viviremos juntos?

—Siempre estaremos juntos, pequeño —su padre deslizo su mano por el rostro ajeno, desordenando sus cabellos—. ¿Te parece si te quedas en la terraza en lo que nosotros verificamos todo adentro?

—So… solo.

—No, están los niños jugando. Vez, has amigos.

**…Shark \**** (•O•) / Pumpkin…**

Había sido duro, amigos… eso le helaba totalmente el cuerpo. No sabía cómo hacer amigos, ni siquiera sabía los procedimientos para una amistad:

**Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eddward Clark. Me acabo de mudar a este lugar para vivir junto a mis progenitores, me gustaría compartir con usted la actividad física que está ejerciendo. ¿Podre compartir el objeto esférico que sostiene en sus manos?**

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro avergonzado… ¡¿Podía decir todo eso?! No, había algo más importante… ¡¿Esos niños le entenderían?! En el peor de los casos se alejarían de él por ser tan… ñoño. Trago seco, se aferro mucho más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el frío invadía su cuerpo, se sentía abandonado, solo. Con tan solo nueve años, entendía perfectamente como era sentirse de esa manera, sus padres a pesar de estar siempre con él, habían momentos en los que lo abandonaban por su trabajo, cosas más importantes: _Lo siento Eddward. Jugaremos en otra ocasión, campeón_. Palabras que a pesar de sentirlas, nunca las cumplían. Deslizo suavemente sus manos contra sus rodillas, al sentir que alguien estaba estirando un pequeño balón. Levanto la mirada observando al pequeño que se encontraba delante de él. Un pequeño niño de cabellos anaranjados, quien ampliaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios, vestía un enterizo de color verde con zapatos de color rojo. Usaba unas grandes gafas en su rostro:

— ¡Soy Kevin! —saludo entusiasmado. Double D trago seco, mirando al niño que se enfocaba delante de sus ojos—. ¿Jugamos?

— ¿Conmigo?

— ¡Claro! ¿Eres nuevo en el vecindario?, ¿Cierto? ¡Seamos amigos!

—Amigos… —susurro suavemente, el pequeño sujeto el balón con su mano izquierda tomando con la derecha la de Double D, llevándolo hacia donde se encontraban una pequeña rubia de ocho años y un niño de cabello azul de diez años quien cargaba un pequeño cerdo.

— ¡Chicos! —Kevin se acerco corriendo—. Él es… etto…

—Saludos soy Eddward. Es un placer conocerlos jóvenes —coloco sus manos delante de él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Eddward —saludo Nazz con una sonrisa—, es un nombre bastante largo. Soy Nazz.

—Niño Eddward, yo soy Rolf. A Rolf le gustan los animales de campo, el es Wilfred —estiro mostrándole su cerdo.

—G-gusto en conocerlos —tartamudeo suavemente.

—Edd estábamos jugando a la pelota, así que ¿Te gustaría jugar?

—Edd… mil disculpas Kevin pero mi nombre es…

—Eddward, si lo sé. Es que es bastante largo —se quejo el pequeño de grandes gafas, mientras rebotaba un poco la pelota—. ¡Te queda mejor Edd!

—Sí, es bastante lindo —comento Nazz con una gran sonrisa.

—Chico Edd, ¡Queda perfecto!

— ¡Oigan ustedes! —los tres voltearon a ver a dos que se acercaban.

Un niño pequeño de ocho años, quien se movía delante de un alto niño de unos diez años. El pequeño tenía el cabello de color azulejo, con tres pequeños flecos que se cruzaban por su frente haciéndole resaltar más, su estatura era pequeña y tenía una barriga que se ajustaba a su redondo cuerpo. El más alto tenía el cabello anaranjado, con varias pecas en su rostro, su rostro se encontraba desorbitado, mirando hacia el cielo.

— ¡Si ese niño se llama Edd tiene que estar con nosotros! Porque somos Eddy n Ed.

—Seriamos así como el trió Ed´s —dijo de pronto el más alto—. ¡Las tres quesadillas!

—Claro que no tarado —le codeo el más bajo—. Entréganos al nuevo, Kevin.

—Ni lo sueñes, Eddy. Yo le ofrecí mi balón para jugar.

—Chicos Ed's y chico Kevin. ¿No podemos jugar todos juntos y ya?

— ¡Buena idea Rolf! ¿Qué opinas Eddy?

—C…claro que si, Nazz —tartamudeo suavemente.

Eddward no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero accedió a jugar con todos. Así fue conociendo a los demás. Rolf Hidalgo, noruego, amante de los animales de campo. Nazz Nichols, era una niña bastante educada e inteligente. Eddy McDylan, un pequeño niño caprichoso y avaricioso, sin embargo, buena persona. Ed Harrison, bastante bruto, torpe pero tenía un corazón inigualable, muchas veces le abrazo antes de que el balón lo golpeara, con un severo problema con las quesadillas y las gallinas. O como él les llamaba: _Los pollos de Rolf_. Finalmente estaba Kevin McCartney, un niño sencillo de su edad, siempre estaba sonriendo y ocultaba sus ojos detrás de aquellas grandes gafas, de vez en cuando discutía con Eddy siendo detenidos por Nazz quien los tranquilizaba a ambos, ese _Cul-De-Sac _realmente era interesante.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Luego de ese tiempo, se hizo muy amigo de Ed y Eddy, quien siempre se encontraban con él para jugar. Eddy comenzó algo llamado _Las estafas de Eddy_, para comprar caramelos. A Edd le pareció divertido porque podría entretenerse con planos y cosas para construir con basuras. Sus padres poco se encontraban en su casa pero no se sentía solo. Dejaban notas, cosas para hacer y el dedicaba su tiempo libre en eso, luego se dedicaba a jugar con los chicos. También se dedicaba a jugar con Kevin, Nazz al igual que con Rolf quienes se divertían los cuatro juntos. Las estafas terminaban siempre mal, los planes de Eddy nunca resultaban, pero todos al final terminaban en la mitad de la calle jugando entre ellos sin darle importancia a lo que planeaba Eddy para su tortura del día siguiente.

Conoció a Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny y su amigo Plank luego a las Kanker, quienes poco a poco se fueron apegando al grupo, ayudando a los Ed´s a las estafas. Marie era bastante amiga de Edd, los dos se llevaban de maravilla, sobre todo porque su padre que era un medico conocía al padre de Edd, así que ellos se toparon varias veces cuando ella se alejaba de su madre para salir con su padre. Los dos al reencontrarse se sorprendieron pero inmediatamente se hicieron amigos. A Lee le gustaba Eddy, pero a Eddy le gustaba Nazz, a May le gustaba Ed, pero a Ed le gustaban las quesadillas y los pollos de Rolf (_No, no le gustaba Rolf, todavía_) A Marie le simpatizaba Edd, pero a ella le gustaba otra persona, y esa era la rubia que siempre veía jugando al cruzar la calle, Edd se dio cuenta rápido, así que se la presento; las dos se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

En Peach Creek todo era tranquilidad, la amistad de todos los que vivían dentro se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Hasta que ese accidente ocurrió.

— ¡¿Te vas de viaje?! —dijeron todos al unisonó, mirando a Double D como todos comenzaron a llamarlo, al verlo sacar maletas. El pequeño de doce años amplio una sonrisa asintiendo.

—Mis progenitores quieren pasar tiempo junto a mí. Es un viaje para unirnos.

—Ahora en vacaciones —replico Kevin, quien era bastante unido al más alto.

—Lamento decirlo, pero de esa forma lo decidieron mis progenitores, Kevin.

El de cabellos naranja suspiro. El claxon se escucho varias veces, Edd se despidió con una gran sonrisa, corriendo hasta el auto con su pequeña maleta. Saludo a sus padres, esa fue la última vez en que todos en el Peach Creek vieron sonreír a Eddward Clark.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Iban hablando de donde se iban a quedar, Eddward se encontraba emocionado viendo fuera de la ventana, sintió un pequeño ardor en su estomago pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, se encontraban encima de una gran colina, la carretera delante de ellos se abría espacio para su futuro encuentro. Edd miraba todo con sus ojos brillando, aquel resplandor en su mirada no desaparecía:

— ¡Padre! ¡Este lugar es hermoso!

—Me alegro que te guste, lo veremos durante toda una temporada.

Los adultos rieron un poco, el pequeño se dedico a reír de la misma manera. Los pájaros volaron en esa ocasión. Escucho un molesto sonido en su oído que lo cegó durante unos segundos, el sonido de la llanta quebrarse. El control perdido que su padre tuvo durante unos momentos, el carro rodo varias veces chocando con aquella larga barra que impedía movimiento alguno para que los carros se salieran de la carretera, pero no funciono para los Clark. Edd se vio debajo de todo aquel lugar, con terror movió sus manos hacia adelante, sintió que su madre le tomaba de la mano. Bajándolo del coche, evitando que las ramas rasgaran alguna parte de su cuerpo. Erick tomo la mano de su esposa, echándola hacia atrás, por mucho que se hiciera daño, los brazos alargados de su madre protegiéndolo, su padre los abrazaba a los dos. El carro rodo varias veces colina abajo, golpeo la parte de adelante, la parte de atrás, los vidrios rotos cortaron los brazos de sus progenitores, uno de esos pedazos se salió golpeando su frente, haciendo una cicatriz profunda, grito de dolor, su madre lo abrazo más a él: _Te amo, Eddward. ¡Te amo!_ Su padre se aferro más a él: _Vivirás, confía en nosotros. ¡Vivirás campeón!_ El hombre, a pesar de tener su pierna atada entre las sillas logro patear un poco la puerta, tomo los brazos de su esposa, pero esta no se podía mover, el vidrio de la ventana impedía los movimientos, a un costado de su cuerpo se encontraba atravesándolo, cortando un poco sus manos que evitaban que dañara a Eddward, Erick cerro sus ojos, vio el suelo más cerca, tomo de la ropa a Eddward, junto a un poco de la silla de conductor, lo lanzo junto con su hijo, Eddward rodo bajo colina abajo entre el sofá, sintiendo como su conciencia se desvanecía poco a poco, un click hizo su cabeza, desapareció poco a poco, todo se volvió totalmente oscuro.

Parpadeo suavemente, un par de veces. Se trato de mover, no podía, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se encontraba entre algunos árboles rodeado de maleza, cortado en sus brazos, su rostro, sus piernas, el dolor era fuerte, se había roto algunas costillas, la pierna derecha e incluso sentía que la sangre que perdió por aquella cicatriz se hacía cada vez más profunda. Se rodo contra el suelo sin ver bien, todo se encontraba nublado, el olor a carne quemada llegaba a su nariz, fue cuando visualizo debajo del carro, el cuerpo de dos adultos quemándose, muertos… sus padres… Daphne tenia atravesado un vidrio entre su estomago y sujetaba con fuerza este, sus manos no se movían de donde estaba, las manos de su esposo se encontraban arriba, sin embargo, su padre no tenia piernas, todo había quedado debajo del carro, observaba la sangre que se deslizaba con el fuego, todo apestaba, gasolina, fuego, todo se estaba consumiendo. La vida de sus padres estaba llegando a su fin:

_Te amamos_.

Recordó, lo que gritaron cuando lo sacaron del auto, una de las ramas atravesaba el auto, grito, desgarrándose la garganta. Sufría, por dentro se sentía indefenso, no podía hacer nada más que gritar, de sus labios salían varias palabras indescifrables, nunca sintió tanto dolor. Solo, iba a estar solo a partir de ese momento. Solo… ¡¿Estaba totalmente solo?! Maldijo para sus adentros una y otra vez, pesadas lagrimas caían de su rostro, sintió un fuerte dolor y bajo la mirada, un diente se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo, el dolor lo tuvo que haber sacado, aquellos golpes le quitaron un diente, le dejaron una cicatriz, y un dolor que no se iba a quitar por nada del mundo. Estiro su mano, quería quitarse la vida, quería morir junto a sus padres.

¡_Vivirás campeón_! Sus manos se detuvieron ¡_Te amamos_! ¡_Confía en nosotros_! Su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, su cuerpo poco a poco perdió la fuerza. Lo último que escucho y sintió fue el carro explotar.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

—Double D —escuchaba a lo lejos—. Edd… —volvía a escuchar—. ¡Eddward! ¿Me escuchas?

Logro ver el foco de una blanca habitación, su cabeza le estaba doliendo a mares, se encontraba sin poder moverse de donde estaba. A su lado, Marie sujetaba su mano izquierda con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco de lagrimas, logro girar hacia otra parte, viendo a un hombre alto de mirada seria, con el cabello de color azul. El hombre deslizo sus manos hasta el rostro de Eddward observándolo con detenimiento.

—Padre… dime que Eddward me escucha… tiene los ojos abiertos… pero…

—Tranquila, Marie. Esta consiente —**Oh, el padre de Marie**. Se asombro de su propio pensamiento, ¿desde cuándo había dejado la formalidad? Oh, ya lo recordaba, ponía parte de su esfuerzo en ella.

—Marie… ¿dónde estoy?

—Estas en el hospital, Edd. Cuando mi padre recibió la llamada de aquel suceso, se comunico de inmediato conmigo, solo se esto yo… quieres que yo…

—No —contesto de inmediato—, mis padres…

—Eddward…

— ¿Están muertos? ¿No es así?

—Fue un gran accidente, me gustaría decirte lo contrario. Eddward, ¿Qué sucedió?

—La llanta… perdió el control, caímos a un abismo, fui expulsado del auto… no recuerdo más nada… un vidrio atravesaba a mi madre… mi padre solo tenía mitad de su cuerpo… —su cabeza comenzó a doler.

—No te esfuerces…

—La mitad de su cuerpo… me lanzaron del auto antes de que se estrellara, mi padre utilizo la fuerza que tenia para lanzarme con todo y sofá que se desprendió del auto, rodé colina abajo… recuerdo que tenía unas costillas rotas, mi piernas… —bajo la mirada—, mi brazo derecho —giro el rostro—, tengo una…

—Cicatriz en la cabeza —confirmo Marie—. No tienes que esforzarte si no quieres hablar de esto.

—Señor Palme… ¿Fue un asesinato? —el hombre guardo silencio, Eddward apretó su mano derecha provocando que esta comenzara a sangrar—. ¡Lo fue!

—Tranquilízate, no lo sabemos. El auto está totalmente dañado, no hemos averiguado muy bien las cosas, la autopsia está en proceso, están investigando los sucesos.

—Eddward…

—Tsk… —Marie se asombro de su cambio de humor, su padre le aplico medicamentos, y la chica se quedo dormida junto a su amigo. Poco a poco el sueño venció a Eddward.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

—Mi nombre es Mikel Clark. Soy tú tío. Desde ahora, también seré tu tutor, soy el hermano menor de tu padre, Eddward.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el accidente. Edd seguía en el hospital, acostado en la cama, mirando a su tío. Cabello negro, un poco desordenado y largo, con una sonrisa de costado estúpida para él. Era más claro que su padre, abogado.

—Se que debes estar confundido…

—No lo estoy, ¿Qué quiere? —**tan directo**. Pensó su tío.

—Yo, venía a proponerte algunas cosas… aunque tus padres te hubieran metido a estudiar a la escuela de Peach Creek me gustaría que te fueras a la ciudad conmigo, no puedo estar siempre a tu lado y…

— ¿Y? ¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir con alguien a quien acabo de conocer? No actúes tan confianzudo conmigo. Voy a vivir en la casa que mis padres compraron, si eres mi tutor actúa como tal, se cuánto dinero tienen mis padres guardados, puedo sobrevivir hasta que cumpla los 18 años, solo mantente al tanto de mis movimientos. No es necesario que estés pegado encima de mí todo el día.

—Eddward, se que eres adulto y que te cuidas totalmente solo pero…

—Se cuidarme solo, vivir solo. ¿No es suficiente? Mikel.

—Sabes… me gustaría que me llamaras tío —Eddward deslizo su mano hacia su mejilla, soltando una risa de burla.

— ¿Tío? No seas tan bromista, Mikel.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Dos meses después regreso al barrio. Las únicas que sabían de su estado era Marie y sus dos hermanas: Lee y May, quienes se enteraron gracias a su hermana del medio. Los adultos del barrio también tenían conocimiento del accidente, los padres de Eddy, Ed e incluso algunos más prohibieron que sus hijos jugaran con él: "_asesinato_" sin embargo, Eddy n Ed se acercaron luego de que el llegara. Edd caminaba junto a las Kanker, quienes forjaron sus lazos para apoyar a Marie, quien duro los dos meses apoyando a Edd.

— ¿Qué quieren para de idiotas? —les pregunto Edd cuando se acercaron. Los dos se sobresaltaron con la forma que Edd los había llamado—. Si no tienen nada que decir lárguense. ¿Sus papis no le dijeron que no estuvieran con alguien como yo?

Marie miro a los dos Ed's, el más alto comenzó a sollozar ante el comportamiento del menor, Eddy se quedo petrificado sin decir palabras algunas, Edd se giro mientras quitaba suavemente una de las etiquetas que se encontraban en la entrada, las zapatillas de Ed n Eddy, lanzándolas hacia el rostro de ambos:

—No se acerquen más, idiotas.

Entro, seguido de las Kanker quienes observaron el comportamiento de ambos, las chicas miraron al más alto reclamando algo, sobre todo Marie quien se paro delante de él:

— ¡Edd! ¿Y ese comportamiento?

— ¿Qué? Ustedes también deberían largarse, no tengo tiempo de jugar a la casita.

—Eso es imposible, nosotras mejor que nadie sabe lo sucedido, sobre todo si quieres que te ayudemos con lo que planeas —le contesto seriamente Lee, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Tienes suerte de que nuestros padres tengan los cargos que tienen en este mundo —presumió May. Marie lanzo un pequeño suspiro de sus labios divertida.

Edd camino hasta la sala, encontrando un regalo en la mesa. La letra de su madre se encontraba escrita en esta, recordaba que la mujer saco un paquete cuando se iban, pero lo había dejado en la mesa: **Coincidencia**, pensó. Se acerco para abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron notablemente, y algunas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos, colocándose aquella gorra negra con franjas delgadas blancas, dejo de cubrir la cicatriz con algo de su cabello, despeinándose. Marie lo miro al igual que las otras, no sabían lo que era estar frente a la muerte.

Tres meses pasaron de eso. Edd se alejo de todos los chicos del barrio. Ya no jugaba con ninguno, Marie se dedicaba a ir todos los días a su casa en lo que llevaba algunas golosinas. Su amigo pasaba dentro de la computadora, había investigado dentro de la biblioteca de su padre, el despacho de su madre, sus habitaciones y seguía buscando algún indicio de que eso fuese un intento de asesinato y quiénes eran los culpables.

Ahora, se había hecho amigo de Johnny Flynn n Jimmy Debison. El padre de Johnny trabajaba para el consulado en la nación, mientras que el de Jimmy tenía contactos en el FBI. Plank era el amigo de Johnny, el único que tenía hasta que vio acercarse a Double D hacia él. Jimmy era débil, siempre era incriminado en la escuela, pero un día alguien empujo a otro comenzando una pelea, el pequeño vio a un alto Doubl un moreno sujetando una tabla: ¿_Estás bien_? Debilucho. Desde ahí, esos tres se volvieron de alguna manera, inseparables. Para Double D, era solamente interés.

Esa noche, logro encontrar la computadora de su madre, le tomo casi tres meses porque esa mujer tenía muchas pruebas dentro de su habitación, entrar al FBI no fue nada difícil, romper la seguridad fue demasiado fácil, buscar el archivo no le costó nada. Marie entro a la habitación cargando dos tazas de café.

—Edd, el café. ¿Edd?

El chico miraba la pantalla, sus ojos desprendían furia, sus labios se encontraban abiertos.

— ¡¿Edd?!

—Esos bastardos… Mis padres renunciaron a sus cargos en una empresa con grandes cargos económicos… los mandaron a eliminar, querían borrarlos de la faz de la tierra…

—Edd…

—Esos bastardos, los voy a matar.

— ¡Espera! ¡Eso no lo puedes hacer!

—Suéltame, Marie.

La chica se helo totalmente, su amigo desprendía furia, de sus ojos no podría ver nada bueno, sus manos temblaron, la taza de café se rego en el suelo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Marie se encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa de Edd, tenía sus manos temblando. Ya había sido una semana desde que Eddward se había ido. No había dinero en la cuenta de su madre, Mikel llamo para preguntar los motivos, pero nadie había contestado. Escucho un sonido detenerse en la puerta, sus piernas temblaron y corrieron hasta la entrada cuando vio a un chico con un gran abrigo entrar a su casa, el abrigo cayó al suelo, dejando ver a Double D cubierto de sangre, la mujer ahogo un grito de terror, corriendo a los brazos de un choqueado chico:

—Ma… Marie ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Estaba preocupada! Dime… dime que eso no es sangre.

—Lo es. Lo es…

— ¿Cómo?

—Los investigue, tenían muchos detrás de los cuellos, así que hice un contrato con uno de los sujetos que querían destruir su empresa. No te preocupes, la policía también quería su cabeza, solo acorte el tiempo de vida de muchos… no es tanto como lo que le hicieron a mis padres…

— ¡Edd! ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Lo estoy Marie… aun así, ¿quieres seguir conmigo? ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi amiga? Los demás se alejaron de mi, ni siquiera preguntaron por mi bienestar, todos huían cada vez que los miraba… ¿Aterrador cierto? Lo soy… ¿Soy aterrador? Incluso ese sujeto retrocedía cada vez que iba a tragarlo por completo, dijo: _Eres como un tiburón… no te importa tu presa_. Yo… asesine a muchos, Marie… ¿Aun sigues aquí? ¿Aun?

—Soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué?

—No te voy a abandonar, Edd… no ahora.

—Tú… ¿me amas?

— ¡Claro que no idiota! —le grito, aferrándose a él—. Te amo, es un amor fraternal como el que siento por Lee y May, no me gustas como hombre… si no como un hermano, gracias Edd…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por estar vivo.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

_Vivirás_. Eddward abrió los ojos mirando el techo de su habitación, estaba sudando a mares. Deslizo su mano hacia un lado, observando los papeles regados en todas las direcciones, vio la puerta abierta, observando algunos libros tirados por esos lugares, y luego se quedo observando firmemente el techo.

**¿Ese sueño? De nuevo. **

Movió su cuerpo, pateando algunos libros, las 5:40 de la mañana, tendría practicas temprano, por lo cual debía levantarse. Rasco un poco su cabeza sintiendo el olor del café salir de una de las habitaciones. Camino hasta la escalera observando cómo Marie cantaba mientras hacia el café, sintió otras voces, adivinando que era el televisor, luego como una sombra se movía debajo y luego un suspiro salió de sus labios:

—No que no venían.

— ¡Edd! —saludo Lee en la punta de la escalera, con una sonrisa—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, interrumpen mi sueño —se quejo como pudo. May soltó una pequeña risa, mientras movía sus manos hacia la mesa.

—Que mal. Báñate, ven a desayunar con nosotras~

Lee tenía el cabello ondulado y un poco largo. La sonrisa que resplandecía en su rostro era bastante brillante, sus ojos jade que se escondían en su cabello eran resplandecientes. May era rubia, de grandes ojos azules, con varias pecas en su rostro, era lo que las hacía parecerse bastante. Marie termino de hacer el café, en lo que miraba a su mejor amigo, salto un poco al verlo a los ojos:

— ¿Edd?

—Estoy bien, ya bajo —rasco su cabeza, caminando hasta el baño.

Edd bajo con su chaqueta en sus brazos, mostrando la camisa roja que llevaba puesta, colocándose las etiquetas de metal, al igual que abrochando su pantalón. Las Kanker se encontraban desayunando en su mesa, mientras miraban abiertamente la televisión. Tenía el gorro en sus manos, Marie observo la cicatriz, y dirigió su vista hacia su plato. Se coloco el gorro sentándose en la mesa, levantando sus piernas hacia un lado, comenzando a comer.

—Buenos días, se dice —se quejo Marie.

—Hn… Saludos, trió.

—Entrenamiento.

—Sí.

—Escuche que entraste a eso de robótica —miro a Marie reclamándole—, tranquilo, tiburón —Lee soltó una risa, Edd levanto una ceja, sosteniendo lo que la peliroja le había entregado—. Gracias.

—De nada, no fue nada difícil.

—Espero que le patees el trasero a todos esos idiotas de la competencia —dijo May con una sonrisa, deslizando sus manos hasta su plato de comida—. ¿Puedo esperar las ganancias de las apuestas?

—Si apuestan por mí, el dinero es para mí. Par de brujas.

Las tres comenzaron a reír, la comida termino rápido. Edd se dio vuelta, las Kanker tenían que hacer algunos asuntos antes de irse a la escuela. Marie le freno:

— ¿Qué dices de lo que te dije ayer?

—Me niego.

— ¡Vamos Edd! Podrás verlo o al menos buscarlo en su universidad, ¿Sí? Es un favor, quiero salir con Nazz a la ciudad, eres el único que nos puede llevar.

—Está bien, está bien.

—El Ranger K estará sorprendido.

Le codeo suavemente, beso su mejilla y siguió a sus hermanas. Se giro jugando con los libros:

— ¡Gracias Double D!

Soltó un suspiro de diversión: **Años sin escuchar ese apodo**. Se monto en su auto arrancando directo hacia la escuela. La práctica no duro en empezar, los estudiantes llegaban cada vez más temprano para verlos entrenar, que molestos eran todos. ¿Debía ser una piscina al aire libre? Porque no una jodida climatizada.

A las tres de la tarde, se encontraba recorriendo el borde de la piscina, observo el agua tocándolo con sus manos:

_Tú padre participo en concursos de natación cuando era pequeño. ¡Era tan veloz como un delfín! _

Movió su rostro de un lado a otro, se quito su ropa lanzándose a la piscina sintiendo como el agua comenzaba a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Detrás de las gradas, Kevin sujetaba fuertemente algunos cuadernos, observándolo nadar dentro de la piscina. ¿Por qué le gustaba nadar? ¿Por qué era reservado? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar tanto? ¿La ausencia de sus padres? No recordaba nada de cuando era pequeño, desde la última vez que lo vio sonreír no volvió a hablar con él. Sus padres nunca hablaban de los demás vecinos por esa razón se le hacía extraño de que se alejara de todos. Luego comenzó a comportarse como un brabucón, solo las Kanker se encontraban con él… ¿Qué había sucedido? Marie lo conocía demasiado bien, sin embargo a Marie le gustaba Nazz… ¿A quién le gustaba él? Ranger K debía de saberlo.

Lo vio moverse bajo el agua, como su cuerpo se fundía al ser libre, como sentía el agua al mojar su cabello. Fue cuando lo vio, no tenía el gorro de natación, no tenía el gorro negro, su cabello negro se mojaba contra el agua, fue cuando la reconoció. Una cicatriz en su cabeza, en forma de rayo… ¿Qué rayos era eso? Sus manos se aferraron a su cuerpo, sintió que lagrimas caían de sus ojos. ¿Le estaba doliendo? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se deslizo suavemente contra el suelo, detrás de las gradas: **_Los Padres de Eddward Clark murieron_**. Recordó que su padre dijo alguna vez: **¡No puede ser! ¿Asesinato?** Su madre hablaba y hablaba, el se encontraba detrás de un muro, había sellado todos esos recuerdos. Lo había hecho.

Luego, esa imagen vino a su mente, un auto se parqueaba de noche delante de la casa de Eddward, salió corriendo para ver quién era. Cuando lo encontró, manchado de sangre, con la mirada sedienta de sangre, sus ojos se encontraron unos momentos. Edd se giro para entrar a su casa, Kevin, quedo totalmente petrificado. No podía ser todo eso que su cabeza acumulaba. Sus piernas temblaban, no se podía mover de donde estaba. Deslizo sus manos contra sus labios, con temor se dedico a comenzar a buscar algún indicio sobre lo que sospechaba.

— ¿Kevin? —Levanto la vista topándose con Marie, quien le miraba interesada—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Espera… ¿Estás viendo a Edd?

—Cla-claro que no… es-estaba… bueno yo… bueno… mirando estas plantas… interesantes… increíbles…yo…

Marie se arrodillo a su altura, el pequeño se sobresalto, la mujer deslizo su mirada hacia el aparato y sus ojos se abrieron.

—Ranger… K.

— ¡No! ¡No es lo que parece! —el pequeño quería aferrarse a su teléfono, Marie amplio una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios. Kevin tembló un poco, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Lo recordaba, Marie era la segunda niña en la escuela más inteligente. Nazz, Marie tenían un conocimiento casi parecido. Si no recordaba mal, la última encuesta, Marie saco la nota más alta en el último examen superando la suya.

**E**ddward Clark, primero puesto. 100 puntos en todas las materias. 10 puntos extra en gimnasia.

**M**arie Kanker, segundo puesto. 100 puntos en las materias principales. 99 puntos en francés.

**K**evin McCartney, tercer puesto. 100 puntos en las materias principales. 70 puntos en gimnasia. 30 puntos extras en club de ingeniera mecánica.

**N**azz Nichols, cuarto puesto. 99 puntos en todas las materias.

—Esto sí que es interesante —Marie sonaba bastante sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Por favor, Marie… no digas nada…

—Kevin, ¿Te gusta Edd? —El pequeño reacciono ante eso, sonrojándose completamente, la mujer amplia una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios—. ¿Quieres gustarle?

— ¿Eh?

—Digo, te gusta Eddward. Quieres gustarle como tú y no ese tal Ranger K —Kevin inertemente asintió—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Vamos, será divertido —comento con una sonrisa—. Edd merece ser feliz —susurro casi lo último. Kevin le escucho perfectamente, y giro su rostro hacia el borde de la piscina, donde el chico volvía a colocarse en posición antes de lanzarse al agua—. Vayamos a charlar en algún lugar, este es muy… complicado.

Marie estiro su mano, Kevin la acepto. Dudo un momento pero quería saber porque había llorando al ver esa cicatriz, que era lo que su corazón le oprimía y Marie era muy cercana al mencionado, eran mejores amigos, ella lo conocía más que él. Le gustaría, no como Ranger K, si no como Kevin.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué es este lugar? Marie…

— ¿Aquí? La cafetería de John.

El lugar era pequeño, no tan minúsculo, pero si era bastante modesto para ser una gran cafetería. Incluso su sala, junto a la cocina era más grande. Camino con Marie hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana, delante de esta; daba un taller de autos: _Taller Automotriz Loveless_.

**¡Ahí es donde trabaja Edd!** Pensó, Marie adivino sus pensamientos soltando una pequeña risa de sus labios. El chico volteo mirando a la chica de cabellos azules, quien deslizaba sus manos delante de la mesa, apoyando su rostro en sus palmas, era viernes. La mecánica abría solamente los fines de semana en la noche, alrededor de Peach Creek arreglaban carreras clandestinas (_Esto lo sabía por Nat_) lo que significaba que la entrada era desde el taller Loveless hasta la carretera de la muerte. Eddward trabajaba en aquel lugar, junto a Johnny n Plank. Jimmy se encargaba de las apuestas, lo que significaba, que la casa de alado era el bar… _Poulette_. La parte trasera de toda esa zona, era controlada por los hombres más ricos de la zona, si no estaba mal algunos pertenecían a la mafia, y apostaban hasta la muerte.

Trago seco, ¿Qué estaba haciendo un niño de excelente notas en ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba con una chica que conocía todo eso? ¿Quién participaba de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegaba tan lejos para ser reconocido por Eddward? ¿Por qué? ¿Por el pasado? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar aquellas ideas.

—Marie, querida. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —una voz llamo su atención.

La chica era alta de piel blanca, sus piernas largas se acoplaban a sus zapatos altos. Vestía un pantalón negro, con una corta blusa de color blanca, su cabello era corto cubierto por una gorra de color negro, echada hacia un lado, tenía un tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo derecho, que le hizo saltar del susto a Kevin, como si fuera a salir a comerlo.

Agradecía que Edd no tuviera esas cosas: **Los tatuajes están prohibidos en el club de natación**, se recordó.

—Ann, estoy en una cita. Él es Kevin —le señalo, el pequeño comenzó a sudar, la mujer lo inspecciono y soltó una carcajada de sus labios. Se estaba burlando de él, Marie también lo hacía.

—No es de tu tipo. Te gustan más sueltas, pero las gafas no están nada mal.

—Oh, has adivinado. Te felicitaría, pero lo heriste.

—No era por ti querido, pero no eres del tipo de Marie, a ella le gustan… las mujeres, ¿me entiendes? —Kevin asintió, conocía perfectamente ese lado de la peliazul—. Pero no todas las mujeres, tienen que tener ciertos toques que enloquecen a Marie.

— ¡Basta!

— ¿Cómo va tu chica? ¿Van a salir?

—Ann, estás hablando de más.

Kevin se sintió lejano de aquella conversación, hasta que sintió un cuerpo detrás de él. Se helo totalmente, girando suavemente el rostro hacia arriba, su piel se puso totalmente pálida. Al ver a un hombre totalmente musculoso a su lado, trago seco… ¡Tenia más músculos que los chicos de natación, rugby, beisbol! ¡Y todos los jodidos clubes deportivos! Kevin trago seco, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Marie, vaya sorpresa.

— ¡John! —Marie sonaba bastante divertida con todo eso. John… ¿No era el dueño de aquel lugar?

El hombre se agacho hasta la altura de Kevin, olfateándolo él se helo totalmente, mientras se levantaba echando a un lado la gorra del chico:

—No es de tu tipo. Parece más del tipo… de Edd.

— ¡¿Cierto que si?! —Respondió la chica de nombre Ann—. ¡Yo también pensaba que era más del tipo de chicos que le gustarían a Edd!

Kevin se sonrojo totalmente, hasta sus orejas mostraba aquel sonrojo de la vergüenza, los dos le quedaron viendo y soltaron una risa divertida. Marie observaba todo como buena anfitriona, la idea era ir a ese lugar para que los chicos sellaran sus sospechas. Nadie conocía mejor a Eddward que todos los que asistían a esos lugares. John, Ann, Matías, Lucía entre los demás. Lee al igual que May le hubiesen ayudado también, pero ellas tenían sus propios problemas.

—Ya, no lo molestes John, lo estas avergonzando —Ann le quito el sombrero de las manos a su pareja colocándola en la cabeza del pequeño—. Tienes nuestro apoyo pequeño, ya sabemos porque Marie te trajo aquí.

—Confiésate, te irá bien —John le palmeo varias veces la espalda—. ¿Van a pedir algo?

—Un batido de fresa —dijo Marie con una sonrisa—. También algo del especial de la casa.

—Tú, pequeño Kevin. ¿Quieres algo preparado por este fortachón?

—Me gusta el batido de chocolate…

— ¡También te traeré algo de la casa! —los dos se despidieron con las ordenes de aquellos chicos, mientras se iban charlando. Kevin estaba totalmente avergonzado, sus manos jugaban suavemente con sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Marie.

—Solo es John y Ann, si hubiera sido Matías o Lucía te hubiese ido peor —la peliazul soltó una pequeña risa—. Tienes que tener algo de autoestima: _Eres más del tipo de Edd_ —repitió aquellas palabras haciendo sonrojar a Kevin—. Confía en mí.

Marie al igual que Kevin tenía media hora de estar charlando. Los batidos se encontraban a un lado de la mesa al igual que la comida, especial de la casa. Kevin le estaba contando lo sucedido con lo del Ranger K, si al principio había sido un plan de Nat para que averiguara la debilidad de Edd, pero luego comenzó a sentirse atraído hacia él: _Era diferente… muy diferente de cómo es en la vida real_. Marie le escuchaba atenta, bebiendo poco a poco la malteada delante de su rostro, mientras asentía suavemente ante las menciones de Kevin. Le conto la mayoría de las conversaciones, como no había visto reír a Edd en persona desde aquellos sucesos, si no que poco a poco se soltaba con él por internet: _Seguramente es porque no nos conocíamos. A Edd le gusta él_. _¿Él?_ Pregunto Marie, Kevin procedió a explicarle aquel suceso, Marie comenzó a reír ante la atenta mirada de ella: _Ese idiota_. Dijo. Kevin siguió conversando poco a poco, la hora se iba alargando.

—Me gustaría contarte todo acerca de Eddward. Aunque se trate de ti, no puedo traicionarlo. Sin embargo, tengo un plan.

— ¿Un plan?

—Sí. Ranger K, va a caer. Voy a quitar algunas horas de mi cita con Nazz para hacer esto —Marie parecía dudar un poco—, lo vamos a llevar a cabo mañana—Marie saco su celular, marcando un numero conocido—. Llama a Nat & Rolf.

—Sí…

—Cítalos, en mi casa —Marie siguió con la llamada en su celular, en lo que comenzaba a hablar con Lee, quien del otro lado asentía tranquilamente. Kevin trago seco, ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando Marie?

Cuando le comunico aquel mensaje a los chicos guardo su celular, se le dio por girar su vista hacia el taller, viéndolo. Se iba quitando la camisa, dejando solamente su pantalón de color negro, choco palmas con la mayoría de los presentes saludándolos, en lo que tomaba una herramienta, todos comenzaron a reír, Edd dirigió una mirada hacia el costado y luego comenzó su trabajo.

—El novio de Lee estudia en la universidad de la ciudad —llamo la atención de Kevin, quien salto un poco por la sorpresa—. Mañana los salones de robótica estarán desocupados, puede hacer que la universidad sea para ustedes solos. Cita a Eddward, a la universidad; deja el resto en nuestras manos.

—Pe…pero ¡¿Y si intenta matarme?! Ya sabes… por mentirle.

—Por eso, deja el resto en nuestras manos. Edd no lo hará. Cítalo.

Las manos de Kevin temblaron un poco, entrando a internet desde su celular, Marie le observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, observando cómo tecleaba con cuidado para no equivocarse. Abrió su bandeja de mensajes privados, comenzando a escribir.

**Eddward Clark**

Saludos Edd… ¿Te gustaría visitarme el fin de semana? Tendré algo de tiempo en la universidad el sábado, y pensé… que como te gusta la robótica podrías venir a ver el último robot que fabrique.

Marie observo lo que Kevin había escrito, levanto su pulgar afirmando que estaba de acuerdo con el mensaje, lo envió. Ambos giraron cortésmente el rostro hacia el taller, donde Eddward se encontraba arreglando algunas cosas, cuando salto suavemente, le vieron mover sus labios y luego abriendo el celular. Levanto una ceja, frunció el ceño, se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a teclear. Marie soltó una pequeña risa de sus labios, Kevin golpeo su frente contra la mesa, con las mejillas realmente sonrojadas:

—Realmente te gusta.

—Sí… pero se está sonrojando es por Ranger K, no por mí.

**Eddward Clark**

…

¿El sábado? No lo sé, estoy ocupado. No creo que vaya a la ciudad.

Ah, entonces lo cancelo.

No… dame algo de tiempo para ver si puedo posponer los otros planes.

Marie soltó una carcajada al ver lo que Kevin le mostraba. Intento cubrirse los labios, mientras se restregaba en el asiento:

— ¡Ese mentiroso! —Marie deslizo su rostro hacia el frente, observando que Edd volteaba hacia donde ella estaba, se levanto con prisa, quitándose su gorro para colocarlo en la cara de Kevin, escondiéndolo debajo de la mesa, al ver a su amigo que trotaba hacia la ventana:

— ¿Marie?

— ¡Edd! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ann me pidió que vinieras, ya sabes… ¿Qué sucede? Usualmente no sacas tu celular en el trabajo… o, ya se… ¿El Ranger K?

—Guarda silencio…

— ¿Qué es esta vez?

—Quiere que vaya a la ciudad, para… ¿encontrarme con él?

— ¡Pero no es perfecto! ¿No es lo que tú querías?

—Tsk… que molesto —menciono al ver la pantalla de su celular, comenzando a escribir. Marie pateo suavemente el brazo de Kevin, quien le quito el sonido a su celular, antes de que el mensaje de Edd llegara—. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Nos vemos a las 2:00 en tu casa.

—Lo que sea.

Marie se deslizo contra la mesa, observando que Kevin tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado, su corazón latía rápidamente en lo que mostraba tembloroso el mensaje. Marie amplio una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, observando la espalda de su amigo antes de relamer sus labios:

—Vámonos, si nos encuentra sabrá que estoy planeando algo.

**Eddward Clark**

No canceles nada, tengo mucho afán de encontrarme contigo. No tengo nada importante que hacer en la tarde, ¿A qué hora nos podemos encontrar?

¿Te parece a las 4:00?

Listo, la universidad es…

La universidad estatal de Peach Creek. ¿Te es fácil llegar?

Claro que sí. Entonces, nos vemos a las 4:00

Sí. Edd…

¿Qué tarado?

Te conectaras en la noche.

No, hoy no puedo. Hablamos mañana.

Kevin llego a su casa observando su celular. Trago seco, sus manos se encontraban sudando, sus labios se abrieron suavemente tragando la saliva acumulada en estos. Levanto suavemente sus manos a pesar de que se encontraban sudorosas, caminando hasta el pomo de su puerta, girándola. No había nadie, sus padres tal vez habían salido. Camino hasta su habitación lanzándose en la cama, al día siguiente en la mañana iba a comenzar el plan para decirle la verdad a Edd, se iban a encontrar en la casa de las hermanas Kanker. Deslizo sus manos hasta el Facebook abriéndolo, recordando las palabras de Marie: _No le digas a Nazz_, en serio… ¡era su mejor amiga! Decidió perder el tiempo, haciendo las tareas de todo el fin de semana, para librar un poco la tensión. La risa de Edd seguía calada en su mente, su corazón latía demasiado rápido… ¡¿Joder?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo tan rápido?! Solo… solo tenía media año de estar así con Eddward y era hora de decirle la verdad, estaba sudando, temblaba… pero…

"_Eres más del tipo de Edd_" aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente, se sonrojo notablemente. Estaba perdiendo la razón.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Encendió el motor de su motocicleta. Detrás de él se encontraba Nathan quien tenía una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios. Rolf se encontraba en el carro de Lee, junto a May quienes se encontraban repasando los planes de ese día. Salieron a la 2:30 de la tarde, media hora antes de que Nazz y Marie llegaran a la casa de Edd. Llegaron a la ciudad en la motocicleta, moviéndose a la universidad. El novio de Lee, los recibió con los brazos abiertos: _¡Claro que les haré ese favor! Todo por mi preciosa Lee._ A parte de que conocía a Edd, así que quería darle las gracias por presentarle a ese bombón como le decía él. Se entretuvieron en aquella sala de laboratorio. Kevin tenía en sus manos el pequeño robot que construyo gracias a la ayuda de Edd hace meses atrás. Arreglaron el lugar totalmente oscuro, con la luz de la mesa que iluminaba la cara de Kevin, May ayudo a limpiar el lugar, mientras preparaban bebidas y algunas cosas más en lo que esperaban.

Kevin se encontraba nervioso, ¡¿Nervioso?! ¡Era mentira para lo que sentía en esos momentos! Quería morir. Nathan y Rolf accedieron al plan porque fue Marie quien dijo que iba a estar bien, que no iba a pasar nada grave: _Confíen en mí_.

Las 3:00 tocaron. Las manos de Kevin comenzaron a sudar más. Los chicos repetían el guion suavemente, en lo que arreglaban el micrófono, las notas que le dijo Marie comenzaron a pegarlas desde la entrada, hasta la puerta. Los labios de Kevin se encontraban resecos, había bebido como 10 latas de gaseosa, pero nada se le quitaba. Nathan trato de tranquilizarlo, en lo que Rolf agregaba que todavía era tiempo para correr.

_Todo estará bien, Kevin. ¿Quieres saber sobre él no?_ Las palabras de Marie, resonaron en su cabeza.

**Todo estará bien, Kevin. Estará bien. **

_Edd no es mala persona. Solo ha pasado por momentos en su vida bastante difíciles, es alguien amable e incluso puede disculparse si quiere, claro es mal hablado… pero no lo era antes ¿o sí? Recuerda como era en su niñez. _

**Tímido, higiénico, educado, amable. Edd era así. **

_Sí, ¿Tú eras ese niño que siempre estaba con él? No es así. A parte de los Ed's. Aquel pequeño de cabello naranja quien se animo a hablarle. No eres tú, Kevin. _

**No es tan difícil. Como en los viejos tiempos… Como en el pasado: **

_— ¡Soy Kevin! —saludo entusiasmado. Double D trago seco, mirando al niño que se enfocaba delante de sus ojos—. ¿Jugamos? _

_— ¿Conmigo? _

_— ¡Claro! ¿Eres nuevo en el vecindario?, ¿Cierto? ¡Seamos amigos! _

_—Amigos…_

No iba a ser para nada difícil. **No, no lo es**. Inhalo un poco de aire, deslizando sus manos hasta el sofá.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Eddward se encontraba en el volante del auto, escuchando hablar y hablar a la rubia que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Se encontraba debatiéndose entre sacarla del auto a patadas. O bajarlas en la siguiente parada para que se perdieran. Deslizo su mano hasta su bolsillo sacando su celular 3:20 el trafico se encontraba bastante pesado. Suspiro, golpeando su cabeza con el asiento trasero ¿Llegaría a tiempo? Marie rio suavemente, levanto una ceja… realmente no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer. Deslizo su mirada hacia afuera, el tráfico se movía lentamente, a compás de las agujas del reloj. Pero no del minutero, no ¡De la maldita hora! Joder, era más lento que una tortuga.

Volvió a revisar su Facebook, esa tarde conocería al famoso Ranger K. se preguntaba… ¿Quién demonios seria? ¡Quien!

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Lamento la tardanza, ¡En serio! Bueno, no tanto tenía el episodio listo hace algunos días, pero estaba escribiendo el tercero y se me paso publicarlo, solo ayer termine el último episodio. ¡No se preocupen! Haré un pequeño extra. El cual todavía estoy pensando si meterle lemon o no e.é algunas amigas me dijeron ¡Lemon! ¡Lemon! Pero llevo tiempo que no escribo por la universidad y creo que me he… perdido un poco el toque :'D sin embargo, intentaré pensar bien si lo hago o no. Si a ustedes los lectores les gusta la idea me pueden decir… **

**¡No me culpen por arruinar su infancia! Mi Double D ha sufrido bastante en este fic, pobre de mi niño. Pero Kevin lo hará feliz, o algo así… **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**KISS AND HUG.**

**AN-CHAN. **


	3. Ranger K

**III CAPITULO**

**"RANGER K"**

**D**isclaimer: Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenece, sus personajes, personalidades & derechos de autor van para su creador y dibujante _Danny Antonucci_. A medida que creces, tú infancia se arruina (?)

Nathan Kedd Goldberg pertenece a C2ndy2c1d. ¡Los Reverse! Pertenecen a Asphy.

**T**itulo: Falacias en línea.

**P**areja: R! KevEdd. (EddxKevin) [Reverse]

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**R**anting: T.

**G**énero: Yaoi. No estoy segura si colocaré Lemon. Sin embargo, lenguaje… un poco obsceno, insinuaciones homosexuales. Si no les gusta la pareja, con clemencia le pido que no lo lean.

**S**ummary: Ranger K es alguien misterioso. Quien se esconde detrás de aquella oscura habitación. Eddward tiene en secreto una relación de amistad-odio con esa extraña persona. Sin embargo, Kevin intenta averiguar el pasado que esconde Edd, detrás de esos oscuros ojos azules, sumergidos en la oscuridad. Un encuentro detrás de la pantalla, merece… ¿una convivencia?

**A**dvertencias: Si daño su infancia no me culpen. Bastante drama, si lloran no es mi culpa, el pasado de Double D. fue doloroso incluso para mí escribirlo. Advierto, no todas las personalidades son parecidas a como ustedes se plantean, el cambio repentino de Double D tiene su propio espacio, para alguien como Kevin entenderlo será casi… eh… dulce entenderlo.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

La puerta de aquella sala se abrió de un solo golpe. Nathan quien se encontraba jugando cartas con Rolf, Alexander (_El novio de Lee_), Lee, May se sobresaltaron observando hasta la puerta, de donde salía un muy enfadado ¡Cuando describo muy! Es porque Eddward estaba que botaba chispas de los ojos, la puerta casi caía al suelo, quedo colgando de uno de los ganchos metálicos que la aguantaban. Nathan al igual que Rolf se preocuparon por su amigo levantándose de donde se encontraba. Edd apretaba sus puños con fuerza, deteniéndose cerca de la entrada, apretó fuertemente su mano golpeando con fuerza la puerta que quedo colgando haciéndole un agujero, la sangre comenzó a descender de su puño, Rolf se detuvo tocándole el brazo a Nathan, quien se paralizo al ver aquella acción. Eddward giro a ver a los dos con un profundo odio en sus ojos, tragaron seco, pateo un pedazo de madera hacia el frente, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Marie se asomo con Nazz en las siguientes habitaciones con curiosidad, las dos observaron que Edd salía con cara de pocos amigos del establecimiento estudiantil. Nazz tuvo miedo, estaba congelándose donde se encontraba, el chico tenía una mirada totalmente tétrica, sus ojos se encontraban sin vida, se sentía humillado, ultrajado, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, recordó el día que sus padres murieron delante de sus ojos, sentía que se habían burlado de sus sentimientos… maldijo a Pumpkin. Okey, lo aceptaba, era un maldito con todos en la escuela pero nunca se había rebajado a jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas: Claro, jugando a no saber cuándo entendías y sabias absolutamente todo: **¿Te divertiste jugando con mis sentimientos?** Seguramente lo había hecho.

— ¡Edd! —Marie se separo de Nazz, tomando la mano de su amigo quien sangraba, se alarmo; pero Eddward quito su mano de los brazos de la chica de cabellos azules.

—No me toques… —Marie se alarmo.

—Edd, puedo explicarlo… Kevin no es lo que…

— ¡Cállate de una puta vez! ¡¿Crees que fue divertido?! ¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Todos ustedes…! ¡Todos son unos desgraciados! Divirtiéndose a mi costa ¿cierto? Ranger K ¡Una mierda! ¡Si querían hacerme pagar por toda la desgracia que le hice vivir a cada uno me lo hubieran hecho de otra forma! ¿Jugar con los sentimientos de las personas? ¿Eso fue todo lo que pensaron?

— ¡Eddward! ¡No es así!

— ¡A no! ¡¿Entonces dime cómo es?!

— ¡Kevin te quiere!

—Sí, yo también me quiero. He escuchado suficiente, esto se acabo.

— ¡Edd!

—No se preocupen, no volveré a molestarlos, a ninguno.

Edd desapareció de la entrada. Nazz se movió con rapidez pasando entre la madera rota hasta la habitación, congelándose. Todo se encontraba hecho un desastre, la habitación era a prueba de sonido, era obvio que nadie escuchara lo que sucedía. Se preocupo por Kevin, pero él se encontraba arrodillado delante de la silla, con sus ojos llorosos, las gafas se encontraban en el suelo, no se podía mover. Sollozaba, su pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba lentamente. Se aferraba al suelo, quería tomar algo para sostenerse pero volvía a caer al suelo, sus piernas temblaban y se hinchaban cada vez más.

—Kevin… ¡¿Estas herido?! —el chico levanto su vista hasta su mejor amiga, sus labios temblaron. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo a sus labios, movió el rostro de un lado a otro, no se encontraba herido, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a sus puños, se encontraban rojas, su corazón estaba destrozado.

—Yo… yo no… ¡Yo no quería hacer esto! —Grito, soltando todo el dolor que sentía—. Quería seguir como antes… detrás de la pantalla era mejor, el… yo… nosotros… ¡Amándolo de lejos estaba mejor!

—Lo siento… fue mi culpa —susurro Marie en la puerta, apretando sus puños. Lee se acerco a su hermana abrazándola, Alexander se encontraba junto a May quien abrazaba su pecho al ver a Kevin sentado en el suelo temblando. Nazz se acerco a él, al igual que Nathan estirando su mano:

—Fue nuestra culpa, fue mi idea —dijo Nathan de pronto —. Debió haberme golpeado a mí.

—No fue idea solamente de él chico Nathan. Rolf también participo en esto. Debió golpearnos a los dos. El chico tiburón… estaba sufriendo con esa mirada —Kevin se aferro más a su cuerpo, sollozando.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir Marie—. Ha sido mi culpa, pensé… pensé que Edd iba a entender.

—Yo lo comprendo —dijo suavemente May—. Tal vez, Edd se sintió traicionado. Estuvo compartiendo cada tarde, noche con la persona que más amaba… y este lo engañaba fingiendo ser otro, Edd no creo que se sienta enojado por la broma… esta… dolido. Fue traicionado por su corazón, por el corazón de Kevin, tal vez… no logro ver a Kevin en el Ranger K. Por eso, no se puedo enamorar totalmente de él.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo May?! —grito Nazz levantándose.

—May tiene razón, tu también lo sabes Nazz —Lee miro severamente a la rubia quien se helo donde se encontraba—. Lo vistes en sus ojos ¿No? Esa mirada, llevaba seis años que no la veía.

—Suficiente Lee, no es necesario.

—Lo es Marie, lo es.

— ¿Qué es necesario? —pregunto Nathan cruzándose de brazos, Kevin no se quería levantar, prefería estar en el suelo, aquel frío suelo que le recordaba donde antes había estado aquel chico que realmente amaba.

—No estoy en posición de contar esto. Pero deben entender el motivo por el cual Eddward se comporta de esa manera.

— ¡Lee!

—Déjala Marie —May sonrió—. Nosotras estamos aquí por esa razón, no hay otro motivo… este era tu plan B ¿recuerdas?

— ¡No hay motivo para que Edd se comporte como un idiota en clases! —La voz de Nazz resonó, estaba dolida… ¡¿Por qué se atrevió a herir a su mejor amigo?!

—Si hay un motivo, Edd estuvo a punto de morir a sus doce años —todos se quedaron callados—. Fue un intento de asesinato contra toda su familia. Sus padres murieron.

—Pe…pero mis padres nunca…

— ¿Nunca dijeron nada? Era obvio, los Padres de Eddward tenían una gran influencia en la política y salud del país, si se enteraban de que fueron asesinados muchas empresas que trabajaban con ellos iban a llevar las investigaciones en todas las casas de cada uno, culpables, falsas palabrerías. Peach Creek es una de las ciudades más pequeñas de los Estados Unidos, sin embargo, el _Cul-De-Sac_ donde vivimos nosotros, es mucho más importante, por los puestos que cada padre ocupa.

—Tú padre… Nathan, estuvo involucrado en la investigación de la muerte de los Clark.

— ¿Mi padre?

—Sí, un político importante. Eres un niño rico, algo debes de saber.

—Bueno… cuando le conté a mi padre sobre mis compañeros, y mencione a un chico de apellido Clark se puso bastante tenso el ambiente, no le preste mucha atención —susurro suavemente.

—Eso no explica…

—Explica mucho, Eddward vivió cara a cara la muerte. Como sus padres dieron la vida porque el viviera, observo los últimos momentos de los adultos, antes de que sus cuerpos se consumieran en llamas.

—Marie…

—Bueno, Eddward a pesar de estar siempre con nosotras, con Johnny al igual que con Jimmy nunca… lo vi sonreír como cuando el…

—Hablaba con Ranger K… ¿cierto? ¿Por eso te alegraste al saber que era yo? ¿Por qué? Marie…

—Eddward… nunca olvido al niño que le invito a jugar antes que los demás. El niño que le ofreció el balón: _Tenía cara de tonto, su cabello al sol brillaba, un extraño olor a vainilla, recuerdo que el olor de sudor se entremezclaba con su ropa. Un total idiota, un idiota…_ Pensé, que Eddward hablaba de ti Kevin, tal vez… podrías comprender su sufrimiento, por esa razón me arriesgue, que le dijeras la verdad sobre el Ranger K, que le expresaras lo que sentías, que fueras tu quien dijera todo… para que Eddward volviera a sonreír.

—No lo consiguió. Es normal, el de las ideas soy yo. No ustedes —todos quedaron helados con aquellas palabras. Giraron su rostro rápidamente topándose con un pequeño chico de cabellos azulados con los brazos cruzados. Detrás de él se encontraba uno más alto.

— ¡Eddy! ¡Ed!

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Están todos? ¡Es una fiesta!

—Claro que no idiota —Edd codeo a su mejor amigo—. Me tope con John. Me hablo de alguien llamado Kevin, y si lo conocía. Ya saben, John siempre fue amigo de mi hermano, así que me imagine que estaba sucediendo algo como esto.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Johnny con el ceño fruncido, Jimmy cruzado de brazos a un lado de Sarah quien miraba a todos con curiosidad. Plank se encontraba en los brazos del pelón, mientras se dignaba a matar con la mirada a todos (_sobre todo porque sus ojos se mueven_)

—Ustedes…

— ¡Si querían hacer sufrir al capitán deberían haber pasado encima de nosotros! —dijo Jimmy seriamente—. Esto fue terrible.

—Plank dice que se los va a comer crudo en la comida.

—Tranquilo, Pelón —dijo Eddy levantando la mano—. Explícate, Marie. Y dime el verdadero motivo, del cambio de Edd.

— ¿El verdadero motivo?

—Nunca creí eso de que cambio por la muerte de sus padres. Cuando escuche hablando a mis padres aquella noche del motivo por el cual no me podía acercar a Eddward, encontré las cosas de mi hermano e hice una pequeña investigación.

—Ed también hizo una investigación sobre las quesadillas de Double D.

—Y bien, Marie, Lee… May —pregunto Eddy levantando una ceja—. ¿Nos van a decir de una vez por todas? Que la verdadera razón de su comportamiento fue que todavía se encuentra amenazado a muerte por los que mandaron a asesinar a sus padres.

Kevin abrió sus labios con sorpresa. Las Kanker fruncieron suavemente el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Eddy había sido tan inteligente de saber todo eso? Ed se encontraba en su mundo, pero de todas maneras fingía saber todo (_aunque en cierta parte lo sabia_) Los otros tres se encontraban callados, los presentes guardaron silencio durante un momento.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sencillo, es Double D de quien estamos hablando. Alguien que es totalmente amable, inocente, higiénico. ¿Cambiar de un momento a otro por una trágica experiencia? No lo creo del todo, Double D es demasiado amable. Cuando digo demasiado, me aferro a la capacidad de abandonar su felicidad por la de las demás personas. Prefirió que lo odiáramos, a admitir que tenía miedo de que por culpa de su amistad sufriéramos. Johnny no importaba, al igual que Jimmy sus padres tienen el dinero suficiente para salvarlos de cualquier peligro. Las Kanker y los trabajos de su padre las atan totalmente a él, pero… ¿Nosotros?

—Si sabias todo esto, ¿Por qué esperaste seis años para actuar? —le reto Lee caminando hacia adelante. Edd inflo su pecho frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Crees que lo sabía? Estaba investigando, me tomo seis años encontrar información necesaria. No podíamos confiar en nuestros padres, solamente en lo que podíamos saber.

—Eddy, eso fue muy dulce —susurro Nazz caminando hasta él para abrazarlo, el se avergonzó totalmente, para poder soltarla e irse a algún lado para disfrutar de su abrazo en privado. Marie gruño, pero no dijo nada, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Y bien. ¿Qué harán con respecto al capitán?

—Lo vamos a estafar —dijo Eddy, todos voltearon a ver al pequeño que amplio una sonrisa de sus labios.

— ¿A estafarlo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Eddy? —pregunto Nathan con los brazos cruzados.

—Le quitaremos, todos los problemas de encima —el pequeño amplio una sonrisa de sus labios—. Pero mientras… necesitaremos que Kevin se aclare totalmente, Amas o no a Eddward.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

En el trascurso de la semana desde aquel incidente, Eddward no había pisado la escuela. Marie intento buscarlo en su casa todos los días, pero no había nadie, todos los correos, facturas, se encontraban en el buzón. Entraba por la puerta trasera pero no encontraba al chico en toda la casa, estaba totalmente limpia, las notas en sus lugares, su ropa pero él… ¡¿Dónde mierda se encontraba Eddward?! Lo mismo pasó años atrás, cuando se fue a exterminar a los que… mataron a sus padres. O a los que hicieron el asesinato, no los que lo planearon. Se paso todos los días de esa forma.

El teléfono no lo contestaba. Todos se encontraban preocupados por si algo le había pasado al capitán de natación. Intentaron comunicarse de todas las formas posibles, sin ser tan insistentes. Ni la policía, ni la escuela tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Solo dentro de aquella red social, se sabía la verdad.

**Kevin McCartney****Marie Kanker**

**21 de marzo. **

**¡¿Ya ha regresado?! Me he pasado por su casa hoy, pero sigo viendo el buzón lleno de cartas y facturas. Lo siento, me siento culpable por todo. **

**Me gusta ****Comentar **

**A Ed Harrison, Eddy McDylan, Jimmy Debison, Johnny Flynn, Kevin McCartney, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, May Kanker, Nathan Goldberg, Nazz Nichols, Rolf Hidalgo, Sarah Harrison y otras 45 personas les gusta esto.**

**Marie Kanker **No tienes porque sentirte culpable. ¡Lo vamos a encontrar! No te preocupes, Kevin.

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:00 Me gusta A 50 personas les gusta esto**

**Lee Kanker **Tranquilo, zanahoria. ¡Pronto estará contigo!

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:03 Me gusta A 40 personas les gusta esto**

**Kevin McCartney** ¡No lo digo por eso! ¡Qué vergüenza Lee!

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:03 Me gusta A 30 personas les gusta esto**

**Lee Kanker **Todos deben conocer la verdad. ¿Cierto, Marie?

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:03 Me gusta A 50 personas les gusta esto**

**Marie Kanker **¡Pero no por aquí! Lee.

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:04 Me gusta A 30 personas les gusta esto**

**Eddy McDylan** Solo acepta que eres Gay, Kevin. La comunidad del Facebook necesita saberlo.

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:06 Me gusta A 70 personas les gusta esto**

**Kevin McCartney **¡¿Por qué el jodido presidente del comité estudiantil tiene más me gusta por el asqueroso comentario que ha hecho?!

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:06 Me gusta A 20 personas les gusta esto**

**Ed Harrison** Eddy, ¿Qué es gay?

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:06 Me gusta A 80 personas les gusta esto**

**Nathan Goldberg **¡Jajajaja! ¡Ed se ha llevado los mejores resultados! ¡Ese saco de carne humana!

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:07 Me gusta A 60 personas les gusta esto**

**Kevin McCartney **No necesitas opinar nada… Nat.

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:07 Me gusta A 40 personas les gusta esto**

**Nazz Nichols **No entiendo cual es su juego. ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas?

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:10 Me gusta A 60 personas y una cabra les gusta esto**

**Nazz Nichols** ¡¿Quién jodido es una cabra?!

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:11 Me gusta A 50 personas y una cabra les gusta esto**

**Rolf Hidalgo **Rolf ha modificado su ordenador. Víctor puede darle me gusta a los estados también.

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:12 Me gusta A 90 personas les gusta esto**

**Nathan Goldberg **¡Joder! ¡Rolf! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres como un jodido grano! ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso pásame el programa?!

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:15 Me gusta A 90 personas les gusta esto**

**Rolf Hidalgo** ¡Claro Chico-Nathan! ¡Aquí te va el link! …

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:17 Me gusta A 100 personas les gusta esto**

**Kevin McCartney **No se están tomando esto en serio…

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:17 Me gusta **

**Nathan Goldberg **Kevin, amigo. Tienes que disfrutar la vida.

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:25 Me gusta A 230 personas y un trasero sensual les gusta esto**

**Kevin McCartney** ¡¿Trasero sensual?! ¡En serio!

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:17 Me gusta **

**Kevin McCartney** ¡Bien! ¡Ignórenme! ¡Intelectuales y nada!

**21 de marzo a la(s) 4:17 Me gusta **

Kevin refunfuño cerrando con fuerza su computadora. Mirando por la ventana de su habitación que daba hasta la casa del frente. Observo como la puerta de la casa de Eddward se encontraba cerrada, inhalo un poco de aire, mirando con curiosidad como aquella bufanda se encontraba en el suelo, se acerco a ella tomándola con sus manos: _Le quitaremos todos los problemas de encima_. **¿Dónde estás Eddward?**

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

De un momento a otro. Kevin tenía una fama tachada en la escuela. Paso del nerd de robótica, amante de aquellas hojalatas metálicas. A ser un homosexual gay enamorado del estudiante estrella. Tanto en inteligencia como en deportes físicos. Se sentía ultrajado por Eddy quien le recriminaba siempre lo mismo en cara, sin embargo, sus amigos habían crecido de un momento a otro. ¿Desde cuándo Johnny, Plank y Jimmy se juntaban con ellos? Era como si todos los del _Cul-De-Sac_ hubieran regresado. Sin embargo, no todo era como parecía.

No esa mañana en los pasillos:

—Pero que tenemos aquí, es el homosexual mayor sacando sus libros del casillero —Kevin se helo totalmente con esa voz, los demás del club de natación, a pesar de que algunas veces compartía palabras con Jimmy, Johnny e inclusive miraba de reojo a Plank, no se podía acostumbrar a las demás burlas.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?, Capitán.

**¡Capitán! ¡¿Edd?!** Kevin giro su rostro rápidamente topándose con Eddward.

—Escuchamos que este Gay estaba enamorado de usted, ¿le dará una lección para que no se infecte?

Eddward levanto suavemente la mirada. Esos ojos, aquella oscuridad le hizo helarse totalmente. Con sus manos guardada en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar alejándose de la mirada de Kevin, fue como si le rompieran por la mitad, lo estaba despreciando, esos ojos le estaban evitando a toda costa, ya no le miraba a los ojos, ya no le molestaba era como si…

— ¡¿Capitán?!

—No tengo tiempo que perder, cállense de una maldita vez.

—Qué, no me diga que le correspondió —dijo uno en tono de burla, pero aquella acabo al tener su cabeza contra uno de los locker, la estudiante dueña de este grito con sorpresa al ver al estudiante caer poco a poco al suelo.

— ¿Alguien dijo algo más?

El lugar se volvió totalmente silencioso. ¿Desde cuándo Eddward Clark era tan agresivo? Kevin observo su espalda, y luego recordó sus ojos, tembló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, esa no era una mirada normal, esa no era una mirada amable… parecía como si hubiera desaparecido su personalidad, como si fuese otra persona: **Corazón roto**, resonó en su cabeza. **Yo, le rompí el corazón**.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

— ¡Eddward! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué has aumentado el tiempo?! —el entrenador se encontraba delante de la piscina mostrando el cronometro—. Sé que eres el capitán, pero si sigues así te voy a sacar de la competencia. No habrá relevos, carrera al estilo libre ni nada. ¡¿Entendido?! ¡Vamos de nuevo! Quiero esos 100 metros recorridos con tu mejor record.

Joder… ¡Esto era lo peor que le podía pasar! Todos los chicos se habían ido, Eddward se encontraba solo dentro de aquella habitación oscura. Pateo la silla con toda su fuerza que se estrello contra el locker del frente. Dejando que muchos de ellos se cayeran. Se pego contra los casilleros de atrás, abrazando sus rodillas, sentía sus lágrimas comenzar a recorrer por su rostro de nuevo. Mierda… era tan jodidamente débil, ¡Tan débil!

—Maldito seas… —repitió suavemente—. ¿Por qué? Pensé haberlo superado…

_Una semana no es suficiente para olvidar el amor _recordó las palabras de John colándose en su cabeza: _¿Estás seguro de que todo es como dices que sucedió? ¿Estás seguro de que te traiciono?_

—No… no me estoy traicionando yo mismo… imposible, soy el único en quien puedo confiar… en nadie más —sollozo, aferrándose a sus piernas, pero no podía olvidarlo. No a él. Un amor que se ha cultivado desde que era pequeño: _¿Molestar a aquella persona que te gusta es divertido?_ Le pregunto una vez Marie. _¿Te gusta Kevin?_ La otra pregunta fue de Lee. _¡¿Por qué no le dices?!_ May le pregunto con entusiasmo. No, no podía. Había sido un idiota, no quería que él corriera peligro, no sabiendo que se encontraba en la vista de muchas personas. Querían su conocimiento, muchos sabían que los planos e investigaciones de sus padres se encontraban en su cabeza, no podía vivir como alguien normal. No podía amar a alguien como normalmente se hacía.

¡¿Amor entre hombres?! ¡Estamos en el jodido siglo 21! Apretó con fuerza sus puños:

**—**Jodido amor de niños… ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi cabeza? Pumpkin… _Je ne sais pas__, __parce que Je t'aime_... (_No sé, porque te amo…_) _S'il vous plaît..._ (_Por favor…_) _Sortir de__ma tête__, __foutre en l'air_ (_Fuera de mi cabeza, joder_)

Kevin se quedo plantado a la entrada de los vestidores. Una gota de sudor se resbalo por su frente sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, no se podía mover, ni siquiera sentía que el aire estaba entrando a sus pulmones. Levanto sus manos agarrando fuertemente su pecho, no… no podía hacerlo ahora. Tenían un plan… un plan.

Mierda… ¡El también lo amaba! Lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien, escucharle llorar no era bueno para su salud, como pudo trato de salir de aquellos vestidores, corriendo entre los pasillos alejando aquella escena de su cabeza: _Je t'aime _se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**_Je..._****_Je t'aime aussi_**_(Yo… yo también te amo)_pensó, sujetando su corazón con fuerza.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Era su rutina programada por su cerebro. Esa tarde, salió de la escuela a las 2:50 de la tarde, la capucha de su suéter se encontraba sobre su cabeza, cubriendo su gorra de paso. Se subió a su automóvil, que tenía algunas etiquetas pegadas en todo el capó de distintos estados. Coloco el motor en marcha, llego alrededor de las 3:50 de la tarde, el tráfico estaba como un grano en el culo. Almorzó extrañamente pizza, su nevera se encontraba totalmente llena, no había nada que se acabara. Se hizo una limonada, sin importar quitar las etiquetas o anotar lo que debía comprar.

La casa se sentía sola. Más de lo que pudo haberla sentido antes. Deslizo su gorro negro de su cabeza, lanzándolo a su cama. Su cabello negro se encontraba alborotado, en el centro de su cabeza la cicatriz seguía intacta, le estaba picando, ardiendo como aquel día que se la hizo. Sus ojos oscuros, ya no mostraban absolutamente nada, sus manos se ubicaron en el teclado de su computadora encendiéndola, se quito las etiquetas de su cuello, tomando un poco de jugo. Ese día no tenía una misión, sin embargo, entro a Facebook, con inercia tecleo el nombre de aquella persona…

**NO SE ENCONTRARON RESULTADOS **

**Comprueba que el término de búsqueda no contiene errores o busca otro término. **

Dirigió sus manos hacia su muro, si no lo encontraba de esa forma tal vez tendría suerte con teclear el link de su perfil. Comenzó a mover sus dedos profesionalmente encima de aquel teclado. Lo mismo que antes… Ranger K, había desaparecido totalmente del mapa:

**LO SENTIMOS; ESTA PÁGINA NO ESTÁ DISPONIBLE**

**Es posible que el enlace que seguiste esté roto o se haya eliminado la página.**

Eddward golpeo suavemente su cabeza con la cabecera de la cama, era de esperarse. Ya él conocía absolutamente todo. Iba a ser estúpido de que Ranger K siguiera conectado en Facebook. Se dirigió hacia el muro ajeno, observando las burlas de sus compañeros en su muro: Gay, El capitán nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú, Zanahoria. ¿Qué era lo que quería Kevin? ¿Ser el centro de atención? ¡¿Si quería ser eso pudo haberlo hecho de otra manera?! ¿Por qué se alteraba? Se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño… como hace una semana atrás… el fatídico día. Cuando… ocurrió todo eso…

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Marie y su novia, si mal no lo recordaba se llamaba Nazz quedaron en una heladería cerca de la universidad de Peach Creek. Eddward, se alegro al saber que por lo menos se encontraba a tiempo para la reunión. Inhalo un poco de aire, deslizando sus manos hacia el volante, moviéndose en las carreteras de la ciudad, la conocía como la palma de su mano, o así hacia verse. Parque de atracciones, Acuario, Planetario, Zoológico. Si querían divertirse, tenían que irse a otra ciudad, ya que Peach Creek se dividía en la zona residencial, donde se ubicaba el _Cul-De-Sac_ y la ciudad llena de pequeñas y grandes empresas. La universidad, y cerca del área residencial la escuela.

No tardo entre quince minutos (_tarde_) en llegar a la universidad, quería hacerse el interesante, así que paso como 50 veces delante del establecimiento educacional, para que vieran que era un jodido chico malo: _Eres demasiado lindo, Edd_. Recordó las palabras de aquel idiota, sus mejillas tuvieron un ligero color carmín y sus piernas se movían por el parqueadero, colocando su mano en la perilla de una de las puertas marrones, observando una nota que se encontraba arriba:

_Ranger K: _

_¡Bienvenido! Seguramente estás leyendo esto. Si, es para ti Eddward, no te hagas el inocente. Bien, hay muchas notas regadas alrededor de la universidad, ahora tienes que ir a la entrada, donde encontraras una banca de color blanco, la segunda nota se encuentra ahí. _

_Te tengo una sorpresa. _

_P_

Edd comenzó a mirar la universidad por todas partes, realmente era grande. La entrada se dividía con una gran puerta de madera, la mayoría de las bancas eran de color marrón, pero una tenía una larga línea blanca en la parte de arriba. Lanzo un suspiro de sus labios, tomando la carta en sus manos, observándola con curiosidad.

_Ranger K: _

_Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar… ¿Te parece sobre un tema que te guste tanto como a mí? Entonces… ¿Hablamos de robótica? Sabías que los robots que más me gustan son los androides, su capacidad para intentar reproducir la capacidad del ser humano es maravillosa, aunque los Zoomórficos son también de mi gusto, prefiero bastante los androides. _

_U_

**Este idiota… **pensó, frunciendo suavemente el ceño, comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada, topándose con una joven de cabellos rojos que repartía volantes, le observo ampliando una sonrisa, Lee se disfrazaba con una peluca larga de cabellos rojos, sus ojos se veían con claridad y la sonrisa cubierta de maquillaje le hacía ver mayor.

_Ranger K:_

_Ya casi estas llegando. ¡Bromeo! Te falta un largo camino. Te he hablado de mis robots preferidos… ¿Qué te parece hablar sobre ingeniería mecatrónica? Sabias que la mecatrónica también se ha adoptado como una disciplina científica aplicada, en la cual se hace modelado, análisis, síntesis y control de sistemas de naturaleza multidominio y se ha tratado de homogeneizar la ciencia para este tipo de sistemas. _

_¡Si estás leyendo esto mientras caminas gira hacia la derecha, dos pasillos luego de la entrada! _

_M_

Se detuvo, giro su rostro observando hacia la puerta y los pasillos… ¡¿Eran tantos?! Su vida se encontraba hecha un desastre, giro sus talones corriendo hasta la entrada, para girar en el segundo pasillo chocando contra alguien más alto que él. Miro hacia arriba topándose con un chico de cabellos verdoso desordenados, unas grandes gafas en su rostro observando los papeles regados, mirando el mismo tipo de papel que las cartas.

_Ranger K: _

_Seguramente no te has disculpado. ¡Hazlo! _

_Luego sigue derecho, te encontraras a un chico de cabellos castaños sosteniendo una bandeja. _

_P _

**Todo esto… es un jodido juego planeado**. Pensó, ayudo a levantar a aquel ñoño de un solo jalón de brazo, mientras recogía los libros ubicándolos en sus manos. Se giro sobre sus talones caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde un joven castaño se encontraba jugando cartas en una bandeja de comida a un lado de un chico de aspecto… raro. Los dos levantaron las manos mostrando un par de cartas una de ellas tenía el mismo tipo de letras que el de Ranger K, con fastidio estiro su mano.

—Esa… no es una carta—susurro, el chico giro a verlo, y se abanico varias veces con ella, el viento se la llevo. Eddward sintió un tic en su ceja, subiéndose a la mesa, desordenando el juego y salto hacia la cafetería exterior tomando la carta con sus manos.

_Ranger K: _

_¿Te gusta la mecánica? ¿Cierto? A mí también me gusta. Sobre todo la mecánica cuántica. ¡Cuántos recuerdos cuando la daba en física! Tú arreglas autos cierto, ¿Ingeniería mecánica? ¿Estudiaras eso? _

_Por cierto, si estas en el comedor, sigue hacia las canchas, encontraras la nota en un arbusto extraño. _

_K_

A Eddward esto ya no le estaba gustando para nada. Inhalo un poco de aire, sacudiendo un poco su ropa caminando hasta las canchas. Un arbusto extraño, vamos… ¿Qué puede ser un puto arbusto extraño?

— ¡La puta que te…! —grito al ver un arbusto moverse entre los pasillos de la universidad, este miraba a todas partes buscando a alguien, miro a Edd lanzándose encima, el chico se agacho totalmente, cubriendo su cabeza, cuando una hoja cayo delante de sus ojos.

**Que… que mierda era eso… ¡¿Eso era un jodido arbusto?! **

_Ranger K: _

_¡Te asustaste! Dije que era una mala idea, no me hicieron caso. ¿Sabes de donde salió el arbusto? Delante de él había una puerta que dice: Salón automotriz. Ahí me encuentro, Edd. _

_I_

Edd camino hasta aquella gran puerta, tomando el pomo antes de entrar, toco dos veces. Sin importar que comentaran entro a aquel lugar, observando una sombra delante de él. Sentado en una silla, se encontraba delante de una computadora, donde aquel Facebook yacía abierto, algunas barras de chocolate se veían a los alrededores. Eddward se cruzo de brazos e iba a encender la luz cuando la puerta se cerró:

—Bienvenido Edd, debajo de tus pies esta la última nota.

— ¿Por qué tengo que cogerla?

—Porque no puedes adivinar quién soy, sin ella.

Edd se agacho, tomándola entre sus manos, levantándola. Deslizo sus dedos por la nota, observando solamente una letra en el medio:

_N_

—La letra N, ¿lindo, no? ¿Quieres explicar que es todo esto? Kevin McCartney.

—Se lee _Pumpkin_ —susurro suavemente. Eddward encendió la luz, al ver como el chico se quitaba la peluca suavemente, rodándose en la silla hasta verlo a sus ojos, se quito la bufanda de color rojo sujetándola entre sus manos, y luego ubico sus gafas en sus ojos, mirando al chico que se encontraba en la puerta—. La verdad…

— ¡Rápido! —Edd apretaba sus dientes, no podría creer lo que estaba viendo. El famoso Ranger K era un mentiroso, nerd que estudiaba en su misma escuela, vivía diagonal a su casa en el mismo barrio… ¡Y era aquel niño que tanto amaba! ¿Por qué?

—La verdad… lo siento —susurro —. Ese día entre porque quería probar un experimento que hacía con Nazz… y termine encontrándome contigo, yo no quería…

— ¿Burlarte de mí?

— ¡No fue así! ¡Estabas en una página extraña! ¡No mirabas de la misma forma! ¡Eras diferente! No mentí… cuando dije que llamaste mi curiosidad.

—Entonces… Ranger K, vivo en la ciudad, mido 1,82 de alto, en un apartamento con un perro, voy a la universidad ¿todo eso era verdad?

—Claro que no… —susurro bajando la mirada—, pero… aquel "perro" que dices, no es de todo un perro…

Edd giro su rostro observando un pequeño perro quien movía su cola de un lado a otro, observando sentado a su dueño y al visitante. **¿Esa máquina?** Kevin trago seco, y se intento levantar. Pero Edd levanto su mano golpeando el muro detrás de él, Kevin se alarmo quedándose en la silla:

— ¿Por qué seguiste con el juego? ¿Curiosidad? No mientas…

—Yo… ¡Al principio quería buscar tu punto débil! ¡Quería que aprendieras lo que era ser molestado por los demás! Todo… fue al principio, pero luego…

— ¿Luego qué?

—Me arrepentí, no quería seguir con esto…

— ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¿Luego de que te dijera mis sentimientos? ¿Luego de que te contara cosas que no todos sabían? ¿Cómo esta **él**? ¿Qué me cuentas de **él**? ¡¿Todo era un jodido juego tuyo?! Desde el principio sabia a quien me refería cierto…

— ¡No es así!

— ¡Claro que si es así! ¡Si no fuese así! ¡¿Por qué no terminaste este jodido juego?! ¡¿Querías conseguir lastimarme totalmente cierto?!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…!

— ¡Tú eres un jodido mentiroso! ¡McCartney! ¡Cómo desearía jamás haberte conocido! ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera debería haber nacido en primer lugar! —grito como pudo golpeando a su lado una mesa que se volteo. Kevin se aferro al cojín, no lo estaba insultando a él… se estaba despreciando.

— ¡Claro que no es así Eddward!

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! Cierra… la boca. Solo… cállate —susurro suavemente, apretando sus puños. Edd giro su cuerpo, Kevin le vio intentando detenerle:

— ¡Espera! —se tropezó cayendo al suelo, Edd le miro de reojo.

—No, es suficiente. Ya, se acabo el juego… Ranger K —abrió la puerta de un solo golpe…

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el calor entrando en su cuerpo. Se levanto de la cama, observando el reloj 3:00 de la mañana. ¿En serio? Tallo sus ojos, tomando el vaso acabado de limonada, caminando hasta la puerta, para servirse otro. Ya el sueño se había esfumado, lo único que faltaba era poder entretenerse con la tarea, o leer algún libro. Se asomo por la ventana observando como el frío se comía suavemente la noche, un gato corrió en medio de la carretera, jugando con su cola, luego se perdió entre los jardines de algunas de las casas vecinas, jugueteo un poco con su cabello, antes de observar como la licuadora hacia su trabajo. Deslizo sus manos contra sus propios labios, acostándose un poco contra el mesón de madera.

—Mañana será… otro jodido día —susurro, se detuvo soltando una sonrisa sarcástica de sus labios—. Hoy.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Solo faltaban tres semanas para la competencia anual de natación. Habían pasado algunos días luego del caso de Kevin con Edd, se redujo notablemente el caso de molestar a Kevin por parte de los equipos deportivos, porque Eddward ni siquiera se había atrevido a molestarlo, era como si ignoraba totalmente su existencia. Era esa tarde, en el comedor escolar donde los grupos se encontraban totalmente divididos. Kevin se levanto saliendo de la sala, trago seco… el plan de Eddy iba a comenzar y realmente no tenía la confianza suficiente. Apretó fuertemente sus puños: **Es ahora o nunca**. Giro uno de los pasillos apresurándose al lugar donde se iba a topar con Eddward, para aclarar todo.

Eddy giro su rostro, al ver su teléfono. Reviso el mensaje de _calabacita pecosa_, levanto su dedo confirmándole a Nathan & Rolf que todo el teatro iba a comenzar. Se distraían a los presentes con guerra de comida, y luego…

—Rolf… si no sobrevivo. Dile a mi padre, que me gaste la tarjeta de crédito de mi madre, comprando un nuevo conjunto de sirvientes con trasero grande.

—Chico Nath, si Rolf sobrevive a esto, le daré una gallina a el chico Ed.

— ¡Quesadillas! —Grito Ed levantándose de la mesa, aventando a toda velocidad un puñado de puré de papa que cayó en la cabeza de uno de los miembros del club de natación—. ¡Guerra de quesadillas!

— ¡Estás muerto! ¡Niño! —el chico se levanto, cuando la comida de Edd fue sujetada por otra mano, y una bandeja llena de comida cayó encima de la mayoría de miembros. Nazz paso corriendo junto a Marie quienes comenzaron a reír con burla. Los jugadores se levantaron tomando un puñado de comida comenzando a disparar para no ser heridos. El presidente (_Eddy_) se escondió detrás de una mesa, junto a Lee, May e incluso las otras dos quienes llegaron luego de comenzar con el juego.

— ¡AHORA! ¡MANIOBRA EVASIVA! ¡LA ESTAFA DEL GORRO COMIENZA! —grito Eddy levantando su dedo hacia el cielo, donde dio comienzo a su plan. Nathan y Rolf tragaron seco, evitando caer por la comida regada en el suelo, deslizándose en las bandejas, hasta estar cerca de los jugadores quienes defendían a Edd de que la comida le cayera encima. Los dos tomaron con sus manos las bandejas estrellándolas en la cara de los jugadores. Johnny se agacho para que golpeara a uno más alto que él, al igual que Jimmy, quien evito que le cayera comida echándose a un lado.

**Diosito, yo siempre he sido bueno, esto lo hago por un amigo**. Se recordó Nathan, levantando su mano, tomando el gorro de Eddward desde la punta, el chico giro como si fuera la niña del exorcista haciendo que Nathan mojara sus pantalones:

— ¡Atrápalo Rolf! —grito. Rolf salto tomándolo con sus dientes, comenzando a alejarse de aquella mesa. Se escucho un sonido fuerte y Nathan salió volando con una bandeja de comida en su rostro cayendo en la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

— ¡Nathan! ¡¿Qué haces?! —grito Eddy.

—No puedo hacerlo presidente… mi niño… ¡Mi niño ha muerto! —grito dramático, Eddy chasqueo la lengua, saliendo del escondite tomando la mano de Ed quien se estaba comiendo la comida del suelo:

— ¡Cambio de planes! Nazz, cuida a los heridos. Lee, Marie y May, entraran a la guerra.

— ¡ROGER! —dijeron las tres en pose del ejercito. Tomaron dos bandejas cada una, Marie giro el rostro hacia la rubia:

—Me voy amor, pero regresare. Esta guerra no me matara.

—Suerte, mi soldado~

— ¡Dejen el drama! ¡Rolf está a punto de explotar! —grito Ed mirando como rodeaban al chico de las gallinas los del club de natación.

— ¡Chico Ed! ¡Atrapa! —grito Rolf lanzándolo al aire, Ed salto en unas mesas tomándola con sus manos. Eddy se agacho pasando entre los pies de los jugadores alcanzando a Rolf para sacarlo de ese lugar en lo que Ed comenzaba a correr alrededor del comedor.

— ¡Ed la atrapo! ¡Ed la atrapo! —Gritaba corriendo, cuando un cuerpo se puso delante de él, haciéndole frenar en seco—. ¡Doble D!

— ¡No! ¡Ed huye!

Marie chasqueo la lengua, corriendo. Salto en una de las mesas girando su cuerpo por encima de su mejor amigo, colocando sus manos en sus hombros. Edd salto con aquello asombrándose, al ver el cuerpo de Marie caer delante de él, tomar el gorro negro lanzándolo a las manos de Johnny quien quedo pálido al ver que todos los observaban:

— ¡Lo siento capitán! —grito lanzándole el gorro a Jimmy.

— ¡Es por su bien! —grito Jimmy quedándose totalmente pálido, lanzándoselo a Eddy quien amplio una pequeña sonrisa, colocándolo en las manos de Rolf quien trago seco:

—Corre. Hasta que Nathan despierte…

— ¡Ya no! —grito Nathan saltando entre las mesas, tomando el gorro de Edd, evitando la comida del comedor saliendo hasta los pasillos comenzando a correr. El tic de Edd se marco más:

—Mátenlos, mientras vengo… —susurro tétrico, la capucha cubría su rostro y sus piernas se dirigieron fuera del comedor—. No… no los maten… —se detuvo, la cafetería entro en terror cuando Edd giro su rostro mostrando una tétrica sonrisa—. Solo amárrenlos, yo mismo los despellejaré, comenzando con ustedes —miro a Jimmy, Johnny, Marie, Lee, May, Eddy, Ed, Nazz y Rolf.

Los del club de natación quedaron en la puerta ampliando una sonrisa en sus labios. Los chicos se miraron: **¡Suerte Nathan!**

— ¡Ataquen! —grito Lee, colocándose un gorro del ejercito, golpeándolo varias veces, de un momento a otro muchos sacaron globos con agua lodosa dentro atacando a los del club de natación.

— ¡Nadie amenaza al gran Eddy!

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Nathan corría por los pasillos seguido de Edd quien le pisaba los talones. Maldecía una y otra vez tener que competir contra uno de los mejores atletas de la escuela. Giro sus piernas contra el pasillo que venía evitado chocarse con algunos profesores quienes gritaron su nombre, pero callaron al ver a Eddward pasar corriendo a su lado, emanando un aura asesina:

— ¡Vuelve aquí cabello de pasto!

— ¡Olvídalo Double Dork! —**mierda**… pensó, **lo hice enojar más**.

—Te mataré, Nathan —susurro tétrico, Edd comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y Nathan hizo exactamente lo mismo…

**¡Estas llegando! ¡Ya estas llegando Nathan! **Una débil puerta fue abierta, Nathan aventó el gorro a aquella habitación, Edd observo absolutamente todo, como detenía sus piernas, girando hacia las escaleras. Eddward iba a lanzarse a correr a las escaleras ¡Pero ya su gorro se encontraba libre! Poco a poco entro a la puerta y esta fue cerrada con llave: **Bien hecho Nathan, has logrado vivir. ¡Por todos los traseros! Eres el dios del atletismo**, comenzó a alejarse con las llaves en sus manos. Se detuvo enviando rápidamente un texto:

_Eddy, trabajo hecho._

_Nat._

Escucho que patearon fuertemente la puerta, cerró sus ojos mirando hacia el techo.** Kevin, tú eres más fuerte que yo… si, tú eres más fuerte que yo**. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. **Si pasa algo más, yo no estuve de acuerdo con esto**, se repitió colocando la llave encima de Plank, quien se encontraba sentado en el robot móvil de Kevin.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

—Esos desgraciados, los voy a degollar uno por uno, no reconocerán ni sus carnes… —repetía, en lo que golpeo de nuevo la puerta, lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento… —escucho una conocida voz dentro de aquella oscura habitación, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Todo esto fue tu culpa, Pumpkin?

—No, fue idea de Eddy… pero si, nosotros dos fuimos la principal razón de que hiciéramos todo esto… Eddy se encuentra… preocupado por ti…

— ¿Por qué el idiota se preocupa por mi?

—Te reemplazaron ¿cierto? En el equipo de natación, sacaste la peor nota en una exposición oral escrita en física, el taller de matemáticas no lo entregaste…

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Pumpkin, que eres mi acosador personal.

—Al principio lo era, me daba envidia ver como sacabas notas excelentes por encima de las mías a pesar de saber cómo eras. Arrogante, rebelde… pero siempre pensé que eras muy bueno haciendo todas esas cosas. Al principio llegue a admirarte, a pesar de todo lo que me hacías a mí y a mis amigos… Eso es… ¿Presión de la sociedad cierto?

—Hn.

—Me alegro que me escuches. Luego de eso, fue cuando entraste en mi taller, diciéndome todas aquellas palabras: "_Eddward sabe de robótica, que genial_" pensé. No podía ser más perfecto… Luego, comenzó aquello del Ranger K, al principio me encontraba choqueado, no entendía pero luego… comencé a hablar contigo más seguido, me alegre al ver que me habías agregado como amigos, no aguantaba la felicidad… poco a poco… me enamore de ti.

—Pumpkin, ¿Dónde estás?

—Cada tarde, me alegraba de llegar a mi casa, claro… primero tenía que hacer las tareas porque mi madre es bastante codiciosa con eso. Todas las tardes seguía la misma rutina, salía de las 2:35 de la escuela, llegaba a la casa, almorzaba, hacia las tareas y corría para conectarme al ordenador… solo para hablar contigo.

—Kevin, donde mierda estas —ordeno, ya de mala gana.

—Eddward, todo esto lo hicimos… porque yo necesitaba decir todo esto que tenía en mi corazón, necesitaba sacar todo esto que me estaba apretando… _¡Te amo! I love you! Je t'aime! Ti amo! Ich liebe dich!_

Sus labios fueron cubiertas por una mano, Edd amplio una sonrisa de burla en la oscuridad:

—Te encontré.

—Espe… —Edd no dijo más nada atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sus manos se enredaron en las ajenas, acostándolo en el frío suelo, en lo que su respiración se notaba cada vez más cerca del rostro ajeno. Kevin trago seco, no sabía lo que el ajeno estaba a punto de hacer, sus manos temblaban suavemente tratando de aferrarse a la ajena, sujetando la chaqueta de cuero del ajeno—. Edd… —jadeo su nombre, el olor de menta del ajeno le estaba volviendo loco, tan higiénico, molesto… ¿se bañaba con esencia de canela o menta? Eran tan parecidos, tan… embriagadores.

—Sabes que Pumpkin, estoy enojado todavía —el pequeño trago seco—, pero me molesta más… el hecho de que no pude ver tu rostro en la oscuridad, me pregunto… que tan sonrojado estabas en la confesión.

— ¡No…! ¡No estaba sonrojado!

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué tartamudeas? —**Maldita idea de Eddy, le hubiera hecho confesarse en un lugar con claridad**, maldijo por lo bajo, ampliando una sonrisa—. Pensé, que todos me odiaban —susurro—, sobre todo esos amigos tuyos, el cabeza de remolacha, el idiota de las gallinas y la novia de Marie.

—No te odian… eso creo, solo que… eres bastante…

— ¿Desagradable? ¿Inoportuno? ¿Idiota?

—Double Dork… —susurro contra los labios ajenos, Edd amplio una sádica sonrisa en la oscuridad—. ¡Yo…Yo no te llamo así! Digo… solo repito lo que los demás dicen… no es que… bueno, Edd… yo…

—Pumpkin —susurro deslizando su mano hasta el pecho ajeno, Kevin salto un poco del miedo, cerrando los ojos sintiendo como deslizaba sus manos encima de su pecho escribiendo algo:

_128√e980_

El pequeño jadeo algo, y Edd deslizo sus manos hasta las ajenas —. ¿Qué dice? —Kevin cerró sus ojos tratando de descifrar aquel mensaje—. Sabes, si borras la parte de arriba deja un mensaje.

—_I love… you…_ —susurro, Kevin quedo callado contra aquello, sintiendo una humedad encima de sus labios castros. Eddward deslizo su lengua sobre los labios ajenos consiguiendo que el pequeño torpemente los abriera. Deslizo su lengua dentro de la cavidad ajena, disfrutando del sabor que le empleaba, la boca de Kevin dejaba que su mente se blanqueara, que nada de lo que sucedía en su vida le incomodaba totalmente. Kevin intentaba seguir el ritmo del beso torpemente, había visto muchas películas, programas de televisión e incluso los videos vergonzosos homosexuales que Nathan le regalo: _Si Doble D acepta, seguramente contestara con un beso_, le había dicho Eddy. _¡Debes de aprender a besar!_ **Claro… con solo ver se pueden aprender muchas cosas**. Pensó con molestia antes las palabras ajenas, era más difícil de lo que parecía, sus manos pasaron detrás del cuello ajeno, en lo que las manos de Edd se sumergían en sus piernas levantándolo del suelo. Pego su cuerpo contra el ajeno hasta la pared de la habitación, deslizando sus labios en un profundo beso.

Edd se aparto al sentir que el pequeño se estaba volviendo incluso mucho más torpe con el beso, deslizo sus manos para poder adaptarse a la oscuridad, aunque no lo veía bastante bien, estaba traspirando demasiado rápido, incluso juraba que había dejado de respirar normalmente, sonrío en la oscuridad:

—Respira bien, idiota.

—Lo… lo siento, es que…

— ¿Es tu primera vez? —No contesto, Edd alargo más una sonrisa en sus labios—. En serio, pensé que ya te habías besado con esa rubia.

— ¡Nazz es mi mejor amiga! Nunca… nunca la había visto como otra cosa.

—Entonces… eres completamente homosexual —Kevin levanto su mano apartándolo un poco, Edd soltó una pequeña risa volviendo a unir los labios, haciendo que el pequeño se sorprenda—. No te enojes, Pumpkin, tal vez yo también lo sea.

—Edd…

—Oye Pumpkin, ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

—Así que… eso fue todo lo que paso.

—Bien, ¿quieres seguir en esta habitación con un asesino? —Kevin trago seco, en lo que se levantaba suavemente. Tomo el control que se encontraba en su bolsillo, escucharon un ruido detrás de la puerta, observando como una llave era pasada debajo de la puerta.

—Vamos, al comedor.

— ¿Pumpkin?

—Edd, no sé si lo que hiciste fue bueno o malo, asesinar a personas nunca ha sido algo que las demás personas tomen como algo bueno, no eres Dios, tampoco puedes ser alguien que decida cuando alguien más debe morir, pero me siento seguro… de que confiaras en mi.

— ¿Y? Resume todo, bobo.

—No me voy a alejar de ti por eso, después de todo… si fueras tú quien decidiera algo así, es porque estás seguro de lo que sientes… después de todo eres Eddward. Vamos al comedor, seguramente es un desastre —el pelinegro recordó el desastre del comedor y amplio una sonrisa sádica.

—Sí.

Los dos salieron de aquella pequeña habitación, Edd tomo su gorro que fue ofrecido por Kevin acomodándolo en su cabeza, pero antes el pequeño deslizo sus manos por aquella cicatriz, Edd jadeo suavemente por aquella acción, era extraño, no le picaba, no le dolía… ¿se sentía bien? Se puso la gorra tomando con su mano a Plank, mientras Kevin tomaba entre sus manos a sus robots, se miraron y cambiaron de lugar lo que cargaban, aunque Kevin trataba de llevarlo con cuidado evitando la mirada de la tabla de madera, en todo el paseo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron en cámara lenta como la puerta era abierta, el director entraba y los profesores se cubrían evitando que se ensuciaran completamente. Los dos se miraron y se dieron la vuelta para desaparecer de ahí: Edd considero que no era necesario castigarlos, el director se encargaría. Kevin agradeció a todos por su atrevimiento a sufrir un gran castigo.

Ese día, todos los que se encontraban en el comedor sufrieron un castigo, solo se salvaron: Edd, Kevin & Nathan quien dormía en el techo luego de hacer su trabajo, el resto tubo que limpiar el comedor, los pasillos es decir hacer todos los trabajos de los conserjes de la escuela.

**…Shark \**** (•****O****•) / Pumpkin…**

Cuatro meses había pasado de lo sucedido. El concurso de robótica fue un éxito. Peach Creek obtuvo el primer lugar, sobre todo por el robot hecho entre Kevin & Edd, opaco a los demás de la competencia obteniendo el primer lugar. En la competencia de natación, Edd termino dejando atrás a todos los concursantes: competencia de nado de Mariposa: 1 lugar, Johnny. Braza: 1 lugar, Luis. Espalda: 1 lugar, Julián. Relevo: 1 lugar, Peach Creek. Libre: 1 lugar, Eddward (_con un tiempo de 50 segundos sobre los demás. Casi llegando al minuto_) En la competencia de Quiz Bowl obtuvieron el segundo lugar, Nathan se equivoco en una de las preguntas y fue colgado en ropa interior delante de la escuela: _Servicio especial de Eddward_.

Eddward no perdió el puesto de capitán de hecho, muchos afirman que ahora que sale con Kevin su record subía cada vez más en las prácticas. El entrenador no está para nada enojado con aquello. Resulto, que Mikel estuvo detrás de la muerte de su propio hermano para quedarse con la herencia, pero no conto con que su hijo sobreviviría. Al final, termino en la cárcel, no sin antes recibir fuertes golpes por parte de Eddward (_casi lo dejaba en coma_) Gracias a las investigaciones de Eddy, quien su hermano trabajaba en la fiscalía terminaron yendo a fondo de todo esto.

La familia de Kevin recibió con los brazos abiertos a Eddward cuando este fue a pedirle la mano de su hijo, aunque al principio fue un desmayo próximo de su padre y luego la madre del chico diciendo: _Oh querido, vamos a tener una hija_.

La rutina de ambos se había roto. Los estudiantes de Peach Creek salían alrededor de las 2:30 de la tarde. Tomaban el auto de Eddward dirigiéndose hacia el _Cul-De-Sac_. A veces se les sumaban los Ed's conversando de cualquier tontería con Eddward que los sacaba a patadas del auto, pero Ed corría a abrazar a Doble D y Eddy le conversaba de sus nuevos planes para la nueva estafa: _¿Quién querría hacer estafas con ustedes idiota? ¡Es que son brutos! ¡Esa basura no!_ (_Al final terminaba con ellos_)

Almorzaban en la casa de alguno de los dos, hacían tarea y luego salían a reunirse con los chicos quienes los llamaban desde abajo. Marie decidió por fin salir con Nazz, quien estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Rolf le regalo una gallina a Ed, la cual decidieron llamar: _Roled_ (_Nadie entiende el motivo_) lo único que saben es que los dos están en algo extraño. Nathan se volvió un pervertido, coleccionador de fotos de cada pareja del _Cul-De-Sac_, de hecho, portaba un video donde Eddward se lanzaba encima de su amigo para devorarlo por completo, pero eso era un secreto. Jimmy quien salía con Sarah eran de alguna manera felices (?) La cara de Plank de un momento a otro cambio, Johnny andaba con Plank de arriba hacia abajo, sin embargo, algunas mañanas Edd lo encontraba en la ventana de su casa, mirando el cactus que recibió por parte de Kevin para su cumpleaños: _Esa cosa esta viva, lo juro_. Decía una y otra vez, a un Kevin que le ignoraba por completo: _Al parecer a Jim le gusta_. Decía, Kevin le observaba suspirando: ¡_Claro que no_!

Esa noche Eddward decidió sentarse en su cama para abrir su red social con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios:

**Kevin McCartney**

Pumpkin~

¡Edd! Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

¡Ah! Sí, creo que esta vez se envió…

¿Qué cosa?

El mensaje, al parecer siempre que te hablaba cuando tenías a Ranger K nunca se enviaba.

¡Mentira! ¡O sea que siempre me escribías!

Eso creo…

¡Puedo! ¡¿Puedo tomar una captura de este momento?! ¡Es increíble!

¡Cerrare este puto aparato!

¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –Mueve sus manos desesperado-

¿Qué?

No lo hagas. Quédate hablando conmigo más tiempo.

Oye…

¿Sí?

¿Colocamos la cámara?

Edd movió su mano aceptando la invitación, quien ilumino la habitación ajena. Kevin se encontraba sin la gorra con los anteojos en su rostro ampliando una sonrisa de sus labios, mientras masticaba una barra de chocolate. Eddward se encontraba sentado en su cama disfrutando de la comida como buena persona que era, la diferencia en esos momentos era clara. Edd no tenía la gorra negra en su cabeza, se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de limonada en lo que se colocaba los audífonos, Kevin hizo lo mismo ampliando una sonrisa riendo divertido:

—La costumbre de comer en la cama no se te quita —Edd amplio una sonrisa mirando la pantalla de la computadora con burla.

—A ti no se te quita las ganas de comer chocolate.

—Es una costumbre, Double Shark.

—No me digas, Ranger K.

Bueno había cosas que si habían cambiado:

**E**l primero, ya no había ningún inconveniente de que ellos dos se entretuvieran escribiendo en los muros, hablando por chat y perdiendo el tiempo.

**E**l segundo, la casa de Eddward se había convertido en la casa de las reuniones, todos se entretenían entrando y saliendo como si fuera su propia casa.

**E**l tercero, Eddward volvió a sonreír como antes.

**E**l cuarto, ni Double Shark ni Ranger K volvieron a ser como eran antes. Y bueno, otras se quedan como antes… No había necesidad de cambiarlas.

—Oye, Pumpkin. _Je t'aime~_

**N/A:** ¡Lamento la hiper mega super ultra tardanza! Ya tenía el capitulo, no miento pero como no he terminado el extra –no, no lo he terminado- no me había animado a subirlo :c ¡Pero aquí esta! Asdfghjkl 3 me mata Edd y Kevin juntos *-* espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña locura, todavía hay cosas que no han salido, y que pronto saldrán en el extra, pero mientras doy por terminada esta pequeña historia corta sobre Ed, Edd n' Eddy, por cierto, tengo otra en la mente de ellos dos en Reverse –si, me gustan esos dos- así que no se la pierdan 33333

**KISS AND HUG.**

**AN-CHAN.**


End file.
